My Evil Godchild
by HANAJIMA UCHIHA
Summary: The alternate reality in which the fairies lose the Fairy World Games. Timmy must now face the consequences of his actions and become Anti-Cosmo's godchild.
1. Losing

**Welcome, Welcome to my fanfic. My prelude(Goodnight) did really well, so I'm hoping this story will meet up to your expectations.**

**Lol, whom I kidding? It won't!**

**Ahem, that aside…**

**I've always entertained to the idea of Anti-Cosmo winning Timmy as his godchild, so I have written this story to entrance and entertain you.**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**Without further ado, I give you "My Evil Godchild"!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fairly OddParents or other relating characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Losing<p>

"Turner, I knew you were stupid." HP smirked.

"But this one takes the taco!" Anti-Cosmo finished the sentence for the aged pixie. "We're racing Cosmo!" Seriously, they might as well be racing a snail. What was the child thinking, choosing Cosmo?

"Don't be so cocky! Cosmo will beat you fair and square." Timmy defended his godfather. Cosmo would never let him down like that…hopefully.

Said fairy's head rolled over to the quarrelling three. "Has anyone seen my body?"

"Cosmo, focus!" Timmy was a little embarrassed to see his godfather come in like this, especially in front of the two other magical creatures (considering the conversation they just had a minute ago). He picked up the tuft of green hair and re-attached it to the nearby body. "You're running the biggest race of my life!"

"You got it Timmy, and you won't be sorry you picked me-" Cosmo never noticed the duckzooka launch.

Anti-Cosmo and HP took off as the fairy continued his rant, unfazed by the absence of his two competitors.

"Because I'm laser focused. Nothing will distract me, because when that duckzooka goes off, oh boy, I'm gonna-"

"Run Cosmo, run!" The entire fairy team yelled.

They were screwed!

* * *

><p>"It will be so nice to win. Perhaps you could come have dinner with me and my evil godchild this evening." Anti-Cosmo smirked when he saw HP frown. "We're serving up a huge bowl of you lose!" Oh, it would be so great to spend the night rubbing it into his face!<p>

HP didn't react to the laughing face of his opponent, choosing to maintain his emotionless demeanor. "The only thing you'll be eating today is my dust." He dialed a number into his cell phone, conjuring up a motor scooter. "Later dude!" A puff of smoke came out of his scooter and he was gone.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Anti-Cosmo complained to no one in particular. "I like it!" He brought forward his own hovercraft, quickly catching up to HP.

Cosmo trailed lightly behind, taking his sweet time as he enjoyed the swirls of the green portal.

The anti-fairy and pixie continued to the age of the dinosaurs, wasting no time trying to slow each other down.

* * *

><p>"Scott here, back with you at the finish line and we're waiting for our racers to return. Who will be first?" The announcer yelled into the microphone. "It's the anti-fairies followed by the pixies and no sign of Cosmo!"<p>

"Anti-Fairies rule!" Anti-Cosmo cheered. The finish line was in sight! He would have Timothy for a godchild after all! His traps were set; there was no way he could lose. Little did he know, HP had had the same idea.

"Wrong again, punk." HP pulled a remote out of his sweat suit, activating his trap.

A metal wall sprung from the turf, stopping Anti-Cosmo in his tracks. The dark fairy raised his wand and created the same trap for the pixie.

"It looks like cheating has stopped out two leaders." Scott announced.

"But it hasn't stopped us for long." HP got off his scooter and began running. He didn't have time to waste on another magical transportation vehicle, running would have to do.

Anti-Cosmo turned to the same method, sprinting towards the finish line himself.

"It's neck to neck to the finish!" Scott Hamilton was about to jump out of his seat from excitement. "But where is Cosmo?"

Timmy pulled the microphone away from Scott. "Where are you Cosmo?" He cried into the microphone. "I don't want to wear evil shorts!" How he wished he had chosen another fairy for the task.

As if answering his prayer, Cosmo shot out of the portal at full speed, catching up to the pixie and anti-fairy.

"And it looks like it's going to be a photo finish! Who will win? Who will be the fairy world games champion?" Scott put an emphasis on each word in his last sentence.

Cosmo's head approached at Mach speed, threatening to reach the finish line before the two other evil magical creatures.

Good thing Anti-Cosmo's eye was quicker. He saw it approaching and quickly took action. He stuck his foot out and spun around, kicking the flying head backwards.

The head shot in the opposite direction of its approach, crashing into HP before landing a few meters back, away from the finish line.

Anti-Cosmo raised his arms and crossed the finish line.

In that instant, the very second, Timmy saw his world crashing around him.

No, no, no, no! This could not be happening; this had to be a dream! A horrible, messed up, twisted dream! He must have been knocked unconscious by that weird camera! This could not be happening.

Too bad for him, it was.

Anti-Cosmo flew over to the boy, who was about to have a nervous breakdown. "I do believe we have an agreement." He waved his wand, the star glowing blue for a moment before Timothy was dressed in black. Oh yes, victory was indeed sweet.

Timmy looked down to see the evil shorts yet again, a black T-shirt with a white skull on the front, a black hat to replace his pink one, and a head of black hair. At least it retained its original style and not the mess of shaggy black Anti-Cosmo had originally given him. Before he could give a proper reaction, a shout or accusation of some sort, Cosmo and Wanda stepped in front of him, blocking him from the evil fairy's view.

"Pfft." Anti-Cosmo scoffed at their pitiful attempt to protect their godson. Correction, their former godson. "What Timothy and I had was a binding contract. There's no getting out of this one." He paused for a moment when he noticed the two had no intention of budging. "I am, however, a kind person. I'll let the two of you say your good-byes." He flew off with a sinister laugh ringing throughout the air. Their pathetic attempt was rather amusing. It almost made him sad to take the child.

Who was he kidding? He was happy to be doing it!

The remaining anti-fairies, still sitting in the stands, applauded and cheered loudly as Anti-Cosmo flew over them in celebration. It looks like anti-fairies really were the greatest species alive.

"Timmy!" Cosmo had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I-I-I didn't know, I-" The poor fairy did not know what to say. It was all his fault! He had lost his own godchild! Why had he dawdled like that? If he had just taken it seriously he wouldn't be in this mess.

"Cosmo!" Timmy stopped the fairy before he could continue. "It's alright. You did your best. Thanks." He tried his best to remain brave, but even Cosmo could see the fear in the boy's voice.

Cosmo grabbed his godson and cried into his shoulder. "Timmy! I'm so sorry!" He cried. Because there was nothing else he could do.

Wanda let her tears fall silently as she joined her husband in embracing Timmy. Something struck her thoughts in that moment. "Timmy, listen." She pulled away to talk to him face-to-face. "Until you leave with Anti-Cosmo, we're still your godparents. Make a wish! Wish you were somewhere else! Somewhere where Anti-Cosmo can't find you!"

"No, Wanda. I can't do that. It's a magical contract, even if it was verbal. You know he will find me, no matter where I go." Timmy had already thought about that. When he found himself with only five medal against the pixies' and anti-fairies' fourteen, he knew it was time to come up with plan B. Unfortunately, not much had come to mind. "As much as I wish-"

"You wish you had one of our magic poofers?" Wanda interjected. She flicked her wand, leaving a pink pen with a gold star on top of it in Timmy's hand. He had seen this before; it was the same kind of poofer he would use when he would venture to Neutron's world.

Wanda seemed exhausted from granting this one wish. "This is special." She explained, noticing the worry on Timmy's face from seeing her drained from only one spell. "It took a lot of magic, but Anti-Cosmo shouldn't be able to sense this. It's good for one poof, so use it wisely. It will poof you to wherever Cosmo and I are, not your bedroom." She closed the boy's fist around it. "Use it when you know Anti-Cosmo can't catch you."

"Wanda I-"

"Shhh…" She took the pen-like teleporter from his hand and placed it in the pockets of his evil shorts. "Now Timmy, you need to be strong." The pink haired fairy rubbed her eyes as the tears threatened to spill once more.

Another group hug ensued.

Within seconds, Wanda's strength fell and she let the tears come down in full force.

The two fairies cried until they had to pull away and dry Timmy's shirt with their magic.

Through the entire goodbye process, Poof had sat patiently on Timmy's head, unaware of what was to happen. He was bright enough to figure out that everyone was upset about something, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The blue fairy that looked like his father spoke in words too big for him to understand.

The new color of Timmy's hat caught his attention, making him forget about his family's current predicament. He was a baby after all. The hat ended up in his mouth as another one of his teething objects.

Timmy pulled the fairy baby off his head into a hug. "What ya' got there, Poof?" He asked, playfully tugging on the hat in his mouth.

Poof gave a squeal of delight, thinking Timmy was going to play with him. He placed the visor end of the hat into his mouth and began tugging back.

Timmy humored the baby fairy with a few more tugs before pretending to lose their mini game of tug-of-war.

Poof cheered at his victory. He flipped the hat into the air, letting it land perfectly on his head over his crown. "Ta-da!" He proclaimed.

Timmy gave a soft chuckle as he removed the hat from the baby's head and placed it back on his. "Black's not your color lil' bro'." He pressed Poof closer to him; his own tears finally spilling over.

"Poof, poof?" The lavender-clad baby shook his rattle, but it did nothing.

Timmy was still crying.

* * *

><p>"Isn't this simply splendid?" Anti-Cosmo took his wife's hands into his own. The thing they had spent the better part of their life fighting for was finally happening. They were getting a godchild!<p>

"Yeah!" Anti-Wanda was extremely excited. She knew that godchildren brought joy to their fairies. More importantly, she knew they filled the void left from being unable to have children. She had hoped for years to have an anti-fairy baby of her own, but even months after Poof was born, her stomach remained flat.

"Just think of it!" Anti-Cosmo continued. "Our very own godchild!"

The two embraced in their fit of joy.

"Now, my dear, I do believe I made dinner plans with HP." How could Ant-Cosmo forget about the bragging rights he just earned himself by winning these Olympics?

"Are we gonna show off?"

The monacled fairy smirked. "I like the way you think." There was a reason he chose this women over the other anti-faires!

* * *

><p>HP frowned as he saw the head of the anti-fairies approach him. "Congratulations." He droned out of politeness. "Now that you've won, what can I do for you?"<p>

"You know HP, my invitation to dinner with us still stands. It would be most unbecoming if you were to miss out." Indeed, what would Anti-Cosmo do if he couldn't spend the whole night taunting him?

HP's frown did not change. He knew what Anti-Cosmo was trying to get at. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Splendid!" Anti-Cosmo said, a little too excited. "How does 6:30 sound?"

"That sounds fine."

* * *

><p>Seeing Timmy say goodbye to his godparents made all the other fairies realize how much they too were at fault. Timmy had believed in them the entire time, but they only started believing in themselves when it was too late. They might have won had they not listened to Jorgen.<p>

Cupid was the first of the bystanding fairies to approach the now broken family. "Don't worry, Timmy." He put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "We'll get you out of this." He was pretty much obligated to.

"As shall I!" Juandissimo joined the group. "Or I am not the sexiest fairy alive!" He flexed his muscles, tearing his shirt to shreds in the process.

"Guys!" Timmy shouted, stopping the other fairies from making their own vows to rescue him. "I made this decision on my own. I won't have you guys getting in trouble or risking your lives to bust me out. I don't want anyone to come save me!" Who knew what Anti-Cosmo might do if he caught them? He couldn't have the conscious.

The other fairies looked at each other nervously. There would be horrible consequences, probably even fatal, to face if they were caught in Anti-Fairy World without proper clearance.

Why did Timmy have to be selfless now of all times? He was the perfect godchild. No wonder Anti-Cosmo wanted him.

"Now, now Timmy." Mama Cosmo pinched his cheek. "Don't you try and be the hero. We'll take good care of you."

"Yeah, what she said!"

The fairies gasped at the voice that had chimed in.

By the time Timmy turned around to see whom had spoken he was already tackled to the ground by a black and blue blur. When he regained his senses, he was in the arms of his soon-to-be godmother.

Floating only a foot away from the two was his soon-to-be godfather. "It's time to go, Timothy; I hope you've said your goodbyes." With a wave of his wand, they were gone in a cloud of anti-fairy magic dust.

"AAAAH!" Jorgen snapped up from his state of unconsciousness. "I just had a horrible dream that Cosmo lost the final event, the fairies lost the Olympics, and the anti-fairies took one of the godchildren."

The fairies squirmed uncomfortably. Someone was going to have to break the bad news to the overly muscular fairy.

* * *

><p>When the dark dust cleared, Timmy found himself standing in Anti-Cosmo's castle, the common room to be more precise.<p>

There were a few pieces of antique furniture, all with a navy blue frame and red upholstery. An organ stood on one side of the room, various paintings of dark scenery hung on the walls, a dark rug was draped across the floor, and a fireplace stood at the opposite end of the room. It was like something out of a horror movie.

Timmy continued to look around the room. This place was going to be 'home' for a long time.

"Just a little heads-up, Timothy." Anti-Cosmo waited until he had Timothy's full attention before continuing. "HP and Sanderson will be arriving for dinner at 6:30."

Anti-Wanda looked at the grandfather clock beside her. "It's almost five. I better get cookin'." She flew off through a door farther down the room.

"Why don't you join her Timothy? I have a few things I need to do, but I shall join you upon their completion." It would be good for Timothy to start spending time with his godmother.

Timmy didn't respond. He continued to stare at Anti-Cosmo in silence, not really knowing what to do or say. Five minutes in and it was already awkward.

Anti-Cosmo noticed the boy's awkward state. At least it wasn't rebellious. It was the boy's first night here. It would take a while, but eventually the boy would lighten up around him. "Go on, now." He gave the boy a little push in the direction his wife had disappeared to.

Timmy strolled out of the room into what was presumably the dining room. The table was enormous, able to easily seat over forty people. When you were supreme anti-fairy, you probably had to entertain a lot of other anti-fairies at once.

At the end of the table was a set of swinging of double doors. Seeing as there was no other way to go, Timmy continued to the doorway.

Inside he found the kitchen. It had a pretty modern design, mostly steel appliances with an island in the middle.

Anti-Wanda was floating over the stove, stirring the contents of a simmering pot. She hummed a little song, completely out of tune, donning a white apron over her dark attire. She turned to Timmy upon hearing the door open. Her face lit up instantly. "Hi sweetie!" She flew towards him and circled around him. "What are ya' doin' here?" Did he miss his godmother already?

"I came to help." Timmy responded, much less excited than the dark fairy in front of him.

"Sure thang, sweetie." Anti-Wanda waved her wand and levitated the boy on top of the stove, next to the pot. With another flick, she gave Timmy a white apron over his clothing. "Can ya' stir that for me?" She handed him the ladle. "I'm gonna get started on the roast."

* * *

><p>Anti-Cosmo drifted into one of the many unoccupied bedrooms in the castle. This one would be perfect. It was directly across from his and Anti-Wanda's bedroom.<p>

Now that Timothy would be living with them, he would need his own bedroom.

Anti-Cosmo began with the basic outline. He created an exact replica of Timothy's current bedroom and worked from there.

The walls became dark, the floorboards turned into a stone design, the four poster bed turned into a navy blue color with torches burning at the end of each poster. The dresser became gray and old, and all of the posters disappeared from the wall.

Anti-Cosmo stared at the spot in the room where the T.V had once stood. Should he give Timothy one? Being here, he would only receive channels from the magical creatures, none of his human programming. Oh well, what harm could it do? He raised his wand and conjured up a television. It would serve as a good distractor when he had the Anti-Fairy Council over.

For the finishing touches, he filled the closet and dresser with clothing. Black T-shirts, evil shorts, long black jeans for days when it was cold, some solid black button-up pajamas, a few formal pieces hanging in the closest, and lastly socks and underwear.

Anti-Cosmo stood back and admired his work. Everything was perfect for his godchild.

_His godchild!_

Oh, it has such a nice ring to it!

Still, there was one more piece of business that needed to be taken care of before he could begin celebrating.

This was the piece he was most worried about. He would have to win Timothy over before the boy could find out he had cast this spell.

Good thing he was Supreme Anti-Fairy, or he would have never been able to use this much magic.

* * *

><p>Timmy slammed the dough against the table sending a white cloud of white dust flying into the air. He wiped the flour from his eyes and continued to knead and beat the dough.<p>

It turned out that Anti-Wanda liked making her food from scratch, and she was actually a pretty good cook, but she had one big problem. She didn't know when to stop.

She would complete the dish, perfectly too, but then it would 'need something more' in her eyes. So she would season it more, add more ingredients (which got stranger and stranger in larger quantities), and cook it more (even though it was already fully cooked) resulting in a black mass which just might eat you!

Luckily, Timmy had been able to convince her that the soup and roast were fine, pushing her to start on something else. Like the breadsticks.

He liked kneading the dough. It was mindless work, yet it still occupied his thoughts, preventing him from thinking about his recent defeat and what it meant for him.

"That'll be good, sweetie." Anti-Wanda took the beaten dough from him and began rolling into cyndrical shapes for the breadsticks, still keeping her eye on Timmy.

He had been silent for the longest time, keeping any answers to questions she may have asked short and to the point. Maybe he was just shy.

"Timmy, are ya hungry? I can make ya something real fast if ya' want." Anti-Wanda asked, trying to get the boy to speak.

Timmy was about to turn down her offer when Anti-Cosmo rejoined them. "Something smells scrumptious in here." He announced, sniffing the mouthwatering aura of the roast.

"Dinner's almost ready, hon." Anti-Wanda placed a kiss on her husband's cheek. "Timmy here was a huge help." She ruffled his hair, sending a rain of flour down on his face.

"Yes, I see." Anti-Cosmo pulled the handkerchief out of his jacket pocket. He brought it to the child's face, gently rubbing the flour off of his face.

"I can do it myself!" Timmy exploded in a shout. He snatched the handkerchief out of his godfather's hands and quickly took the flour off.

Anti-Cosmo frowned. He couldn't say this wasn't to be expected. At least the boy wasn't throwing a full out temper tantrum or getting violent.

* * *

><p>Anti-Wanda flew around excitedly when the doorbell rang. "They're here, y'all!" She yelled out.<p>

"How are you feeling, Timothy?" Anti-Cosmo placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, trying to reassure him. Maybe this was a little too much or the boy's first night.

"Fine." Timmy answered curtly.

"Well then, let's go great our guests." Anti-Cosmo followed behind the boy to the foyer.

* * *

><p>Timmy looked around the table awkwardly.<p>

HP had the seat of honor at the head; Sanderson was to the right of him with Anti-Wanda next to him. To the left was Anti-Cosmo followed by himself.

Anti-Cosmo was totally showing off. He was bragging about the anti-fairies victory and using any opportunity to make physical contact with him. It would something simple like ruffling his hair or a pat on the shoulder, but Timmy could see right through it.

When it came to conversation, Timmy wasn't really paying attention to anything they were talking about. He was mostly rolling his food around on his plate.

Anti-Wanda drifted to Timmy's side, noticing his reluctance to eat. "What's wrong sweetie? Ya haven't touched yer food." She put her hand on his forehead. "Are ya feelin' sick?"

"No, I'm just tired. Can I be excused early? I want to go to sleep." Timmy didn't have the stomach for food right then. He just wanted to knock out and pretend none of this happened.

"Of course, sweetie." Anti-Wanda led Timmy out of the room, quietly as to not distract her husband's company. She led him up the stairs, down the hall, and to the bedroom she knew Anti-Cosmo would have chosen for him. She used her magic to change his clothes for him and roll the covers off of his bed. She levitated him from the floor onto the sheets and brought the covers back up.

Timmy was a little surprised to see the torches dim and turn a very light blue on their own. Anti-Cosmo really did think of everything.

"Do ya want anything else?" Anti-Wanda asked. She heard children sometimes liked a glass of milk before sleeping. Maybe Timmy would want one too.

"No. I'm good."

A little disappointed, she continued. "If ya need anything, my and Cozzie's room is right thar'." She pointed across the hall to the room directly adjacent to his. She then placed a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight." She left the room quietly to return to the dinner.

Timmy gazed about the room. This was it.

He quietly cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! <strong>

**So I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**I saw some of these types of fics pop up after I published my Goodnight, so that's kind of cool. It's about time I got around to writing this anyways.**

**I promised this to deviant artist 'MasterFranny' long ago. Like in December. Lol, at least I got around to it!**

**Can't say the same about the other fics in my queue, but that's something else on it's own.**

**Review Please!**


	2. Fairty Court

**Oh how the time just flies by…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly OddParents or other relating characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Fairy Court<p>

"Yes, goodnight to you too." Anti-Cosmo closed the door behind him as HP and Sanderson left the castle. He took his monocle off, using a handkerchief to wipe it clean. "Has Timothy retired for the night?"

"Yeah, the little darlin' sure was tired." Her teeth bucked out of her crooked smile. "Can't blame him. I feel mighty tired ma'self."

"Indeed. Perhaps we should call it a day." Anti-Cosmo led the way to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Anti-Cosmo silently poofed into Timothy's room for the umpteenth time that night. For some reason, unbeknownst to him, he felt the need to continuously check up on the boy.<p>

Every time, he would find the same sight before his eyes.

Little Timothy, buried under his comforter, sleeping soundly as if he had not been ripped away from his family only hours before.

"Cozzie?"

Anti-Cosmo turned to the sound of his wife calling to him.

"Cozzie, ya don't have to worry. The darlin's gonna be fine." Sleepiness was clearly evident on her voice and face as she rubbed her eyes.

"I know, dear. Yet, I cannot help but fret. It is the child's first night here."

Anti-Wanda raised an eyebrow at his response. "He's not a baby. He's gonna be fine." She grabbed his arm and poofed him back to their own room, only a few feet away.

Anti-Cosmo sighed in defeat. "I suppose you're right." Maybe he really was just worrying over nothing.

* * *

><p>"Cosmo, you bumbling idiot!" Jorgen zapped the poor fairy into a pile of ash again.<p>

"I said I was sorry." The pile of ashes cried.

Wanda sighed before raising her wand. In an instant, the pile of ash became her husband once more.

"Sorry! Sorry is not going to fix this!" Jorgen's heavy Austrian accent boomed through the room. "The Fairy Council is not going to be happy about this. They're going to be on my back for months!"

"The Fairy Council doesn't matter right now!" Wanda piped. "We need to find a way to get Timmy back! Now!" Her maternal instincts were about to send her into another rampage. She was inches away from storming into Anti-Fairy World to reclaim her godson.

"We can't! Turner made that deal on his own. The treaty between the Fairies and Anti-Fairies is already strained as it is. We can only get him back if the Anti-Fairies willingly hand him back."

"Can't we just storm in there and take him by force?" Cosmo asked, clearly not having paid any attention to anything Jorgen was saying.

"No." A giant purple book of 'Da Rules' suddenly appeared beside Jorgen. The book opened to the exact page Jorgen was looking for. "It is against the rules to steal a godchild from another magical creature. Anti-Fairies may be evil. But they are still magical creatures. As long as they got the godchildren legally, we can't take them by force."

Cosmo nodded, getting the gist of the situation. "So, if Timmy's not our godchild, what are we going to do now?"

"Nothing!" Jorgen yelled at the two fairies. "For your incompetence, you are hereby banned from ever having another godchild!"

* * *

><p>Timmy rubbed his eyes as he awoke in the dark room. What time was it? It was hard to tell when the sky was always the same shade of grey or red. Not having a clock probably didn't help either.<p>

Maybe it was morning. He could always go outside and check, he had a little theory that the when the sky was red, it was morning.

Timmy silently slipped out of the bed, not wanting to wake the two anti-fairies in case it was still night time. He pattered out of his room, down the hall, and to the grand staircase leading to the main room of the castle.

It was a staircase, how could he resist?

Throwing all previous caution out the window, Timmy jumped onto the banister and slid down the length of the massive staircase. As the end approached, he jumped up, landing perfectly on the rug in a flip.

Now that he was actually getting a better look at the house, it would actually pass off as a fun place, minus the gloomy aura. There were tons of places to jump, run, slide, and summersault off/on to.

Who cares about the time of day?

Timmy ran towards the couch, building momentum. He jumped from the ground to the cushion, using the extra boost to grab the curtain's draw rope. The rope came down with his weight, sending him swinging back and forth across the room while opening the cutain.

The boy couldn't help but laugh, he had nothing like this back at his home on earth.

His laughter was cut short when a barrage of flashing lights caught him off guard. The sheer amount of them blinded him, causing him to lose his grip on the rope. He fell into a heap on top of the coffee table, or what remained of it after it shattered from the impact.

The door to the dining room slammed open in a hurry to reveal a concerned Anti-Cosmo. "Timothy! Are you alright?" He took hold of the boy's arm and pulled him up, away from the shattered glass.

The lights from the open window flashed even brighter, and in greater amounts. What was causing all that light?

"Goodness gracious!" The anti-fairy flew to the draw rope and pulled it once more, closing the curtains.

By the time Timmy regained his vision, Anti-Cosmo was already outside, yelling at someone.

"Away, away with the rest of you!" Anti-Cosmo shouted. "It's much too early for your shenanigans."

There were a few groans of disappointment, but they were overpowered by Anti-Cosmo's constant shooing.

When the dark fairy returned, he had a scowl on his face and a newspaper under his arm. "I thought they would have the decency to wait a few more days. I put too much faith in my own people." He stopped his irritated ranting at the sight of Timothy in his pajamas. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Anti-Cosmo lifted the boy's shirt up to check his stomach. "No bruises, scratches, anything?" The child had landed in glass.

"Yes, I'm sure." Timmy pulled his shirt down, embarrassed. "Who was that?"

"Paparazzi. Ugh." Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes. He'd spent most of his life dealing with them. That's what happened when you were in power.

"Paparazzi?" The boy's voice peaked in surprise. "You guys have paparazzi?"

"Well of course. What? Did you think we were a collapsed society, living by Darwin's law, viewing every day as a battle for power?" His smirk couldn't possibly get any bigger.

"Well…I…" Timmy thought that exactly. It was eerie how Anti-Cosmo had his thoughts down word for word. He honestly believed they were more like savages, fighting over food, shelter and the few luxury items that may had been pilfered from Fairy World.

"Oh Timothy, my boy." Anti-Cosmo ruffled his hair. "We function just as well as Fairies, or as you humans. We have hospitals, libraries, recreational centers, and movie theaters. We have industries of every type. Tell you what. Once everything settles down, I will personally show you around Anti-Fairy World. Until then, time for breakfast."

Timmy was led to the dining room and pushed into a seat by his godmother.

"I made waffles!" Anti-Wanda exclaimed in her goofy way. She waved her wand, smiling as a pile of syrup-coated waffles appeared in front of Timmy's seat.

"Why would they want pictures of me?" Timmy asked, not yet ready to drop the subject. He'd been in the papers before, but it was usually for something big. Like saving the world, or holding Poof.

"Why wouldn't they?" Anti-Cosmo opened up his newspaper and shook the wrinkles out. "You are the first ever anti-fairy godchild in history. You're going to be bigger than Poof! I know, because there were fairy paparazzi out there, not just anti-fairy."

Fairy paparazzi? Timmy's hopes soared. That meant Cosmo and Wanda would see this!

As if angered by something, Anti-Cosmo suddenly slammed his paper down on the table. "I better leave now if I want to make it to the office in time. Those darned paparazzi are going to be blocking all the air traffic." He shuffled around a bit, trying to find the keys to his flying mobile. "I'm afraid I won't be able to keep you company today, Timothy. Fret not, for this would be a great opportunity for you to explore the castle. When you finish your breakfast, why don't you get a bit acquainted with your new home? You're welcome anywhere in the castle, but stay inside. Those paparazzi might try and come back when I'm gone."

Anti-Wanda poured tea into a thermos before handing it to her husband. She then placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Have a nice day."

"And you, my evil little crumpet." He returned the display of affection. "Goodbye Timothy." He resisted the urge to tousle the boy's hair on his way out, opting to simply fly to the garage where his evil mobile awaited.

Once he was out of sight, Timmy turned, bewildered, to Anti-Wanda. "He has a job? What does he do?"

"He's supreme anti-fairy, silly!" Everyone knew that!

Timmy knew Anti-Cosmo was in charge, but he didn't think there was an official hierarchy. Oh well. He nibbled on his waffles, watching Anti-Wanda eat extremely messily. There were bits of waffles flying all over the dining room and her glass of orange juice needed to be refilled after every sip.

"Somethin' wrong?" She asked, noticing the boy staring at her.

"Can I go look around now?" He asked. Seeing Anti-Wanda eat was making him loose his appetite. She must only eat like this when Anti-Cosmo was gone, because he could have sworn she ate like a civilized person only the night before.

"Sure thang. If ya need anything just call."

He quickly jumped off his seat and dashed out of the dining room.

* * *

><p>Timmy stood at the main entrance of the house. The castle was huge and if he wanted to explore all of it, he better start from the beginning.<p>

The castle split into two wings from the bottom floor, so Timmy took to the right. Once he was done, he could always comeback and explore the left wing.

He followed the hallway down until he reached a room filled with nothing but doors. Doors as far as the eyes could see, one on top of the other all the way up to the ceiling.

He had been here before when coming to save Poof the day the baby fairy had been born.

This was going to take forever! He still couldn't help but feel excited. If this castle was anything like the one in his fishbowl, he knew he was going to have a blast.

Of course, there was only one way to find out.

He took the first door that caught his attention.

* * *

><p>"You two better not mess this up!" Jorgen warned the two fairies beside him.<p>

Seeing as the two of them were the godchild in question's godparents, they were obligated to be there, though had he the choice, the two wouldn't even be allowed within the confines of the building. They were going to mess this up; he could see it in their shivers.

How could they not shiver? Not only was the room freezing, but the two fairies were incredibly nervous.

At first they had thought the appeal would be taken to Fairy Court, but Jorgen announced it would be taken to the Magical Council. These were the people who ruled over all magical creatures. In Fairy Council, they could fight and ask for a re-trial, but not here. Here, what is said goes.

Luckily, the trials were fair. Seeing as this was a case between Fairies and Anti-Fairies, the judge was a leprechaun; a neutral creature with no bias or relation to the fairies or anti-fairies.

The jury was composed of Elves, yet another set of neutral creatures.

Wanda kept her fingers crossed. Elves tended to side with good, so she may just have a chance of winning Timmy back. Taking a deep breath she grabbed her husband's hand for support and reassurance.

With a confident nod, the two entered the courtroom.

The press was naturally crammed into the viewer's seats, the judge had not yet entered the room, and there sat Anti-Cosmo at the opposite table.

Wanda suddenly had the urge to tear the evil fairy's smirk right off of his dark blue face. She quickly bottles her anger, not wanting to make a scene in front of the judge or the bailiff. Yes, Anti-Cosmo would get his just desserts; she would make sure of it.

* * *

><p>Once the fairies were situated at their table, the bailiff stood to make his announcement. "All rise for the honorable judge Bonnie Wells."<p>

All the magical creatures rose as the red-headed leprechaun in green robes walked to her stand and seated herself. "Please sit down." She announced in a heavy Irish accent.

Wanda couldn't be any more thrilled. The judge was a girl! If she could appeal to her motherly instinct, she could easily sway her decision in their favor.

"We have the Fairies VS Anti-Fairies in the custody battle over godchild Timothy Tiberius Turner." Bonnie read aloud from the papers in front of her. "Fairies, you believe the Anti-Fairies are not fit to be godparents. State your case."

Jorgen gave the two fairies a death glare as they stood up to talk. The shrunk back down in their seats, allowing him the stand. "Your honor, as you know Anti-Fairy World is a dark place. That's bad for kids, right?"

Wanda face-palmed. They were so going to lose.

Bonnie simply nodded her head. "Go on."

"Anti-Fairies are evil, everyone hates them!" Cosmo shouted from his seat.

There was a gasp throughout the court room.

Cameras started flashing as Cosmo used magic to shrink himself, trying not to look like a complete idiot. It had just spilled out of his mouth! He wanted his godson back, he wanted to show everyone that Anti-Cosmo would only treat the boy badly, but all he got was 'everyone hates them.' Great, now the fairies would look bad for being racist.

Wanda wanted to be angry, but she couldn't. At least Cosmo had the guts to stand up to Jorgen. She should too! "Your honor!" She stood up, igniting more camera flashes. "What my husband meant to say was, the anti-fairies are notoriously known for the maladies they have inflicted on humans. Timmy is a human, what guarantee do we have that they will not use him as a test subject or a punching bag."

Anti-Cosmo was outraged. How dare they accuse him of such a thing? They were no better themselves! He counted backwards from ten, putting a lid on his anger. His defense was perfect, no need to blow it away with his temper.

Wanda paused a moment, watching Bonnie nod her head. "Your honor, may I ask you a question?"

"You may." The leprechaun adjusted her robe.

"Do you have children?" Wanda asked softly and sweetly.

"No, I'm afraid not."

Wanda could hear the gears in her head crash. So much for that plan. "I rest my case." She floated back to her chair.

"Very good then." Bonnie pointed her gavel towards Anti-Cosmo. "Anti-Fairies, you may present your case."

Anti-Cosmo stood up and cleared his throat. "Your honor, I would like to draw attention to accusation of Anti-Fairies being unfit godparents. It is common knowledge that the leader of the fairies, the supreme fairy, the one who is supposed to be a role model for all fairies has no godchild of his own. And why is that?"

The crowd silenced as they waited for Anti-Cosmo to continue.

"It is because Jorgen himself is an unfit godparent. Do you recall the case of Johnny Sanders?"

Wanda's face paled. It was over.

* * *

><p>Timmy stood on the banister, eyeing the distance between him and the chandelier. This jump would be easy, he could so make it.<p>

He jumped with his arms wide open. The chandelier was within his fingertips when suddenly; a table.

A table?

He was three stories off the ground, how did he land on a table?

He flipped himself, lying on his backside to see Anti-Wanda and another anti-fairy floating above him. The other dark fairy looked exactly like Anti-Wanda except her hair was pitch black, and her teeth were perfect. She had on a navy-blue dress that hugged her form and a black boa draped across her arms and shoulder.

"Why hello, dear." She said in a sophisticated accent. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" She practically demanded from Anti-Wanda.

She seemed so familiar. Her name was on the tip of his tongue!

Anti-Wanda gave a loud sigh. "Timmy, this here's my sister, Anti-Blonda."

So close! He almost had it! "Hi. I'm Timmy." He said from his position on the table. He stood up right to get a better look at her.

"She's-" Anti-Wanda was cut off when her sister placed her hand over her mouth.

"Allow me." Anti-Blonda gave a sly smile. "I am an actress. More specifically, Anti-Fairy World's most Zappied actress. You can call me Auntie-Blonda."

Timmy had to raise an eyebrow at that.

"Now listen here." Anti-Wanda interjected before her sister could go on. "I know's this is just another one of yer' little stunts. As if ya don't have 'nough limelight already."

"Whatever do you mean?" Anti-Blonda quickly tried to cover the fact she had been caught. "I was simply trying to get acquainted with my godnephew." She quickly dragged Timmy into a hug.

Anti-Wanda poofed Timmy out of Anti-Blonda's grasp and into hers. "Don't ya' worry a thing, Timmy. I won't let her hurt ya."

"Hurt?" Her sister asked, almost devastated. "Why I never? My own sister accuse me of such a thing?"

"I thought the Zappies were a Fairywood award?" Timmy blurted out, completely disregarding the argument the two anti-fairies were having in front of him.

"See! He does want to spend time with his Auntie." The actress poofed the boy back to her side.

"No he doesn't. The darlin' asked ya a question."

Timmy was suddenly by Anti-Wanda's side again.

"Well to answer his question, No. The Zappies are for all magical creatures. It's only called Fairywood because the fairies were the first to create movies, but all magical creatures film their movies through big Fairywood contracts. I specialize in horror movies myself. You must have seen some of my work while you were there?" She smirked at her sister, once more teleporting the boy to her.

"No, never." Timmy shook his head.

"Well then. How about I take you on set-"

"No way!" Anti-Wanda shouted, startling the two. "Timmy is still adjustin' to his new home. Why dontcha' go bother someone else?"

"You shouldn't smother the poor child, dear sister of mine. I hear that's bad for them." Anti-Blonda smirked, as if pretending to have the upper hand in parenting.

Timmy quickly grabbed Anti-Wanda's wrist as she prepared to poof him to her again. "No! No more poofing, it's making me dizzy."

"Sorry, sweetie." She placed her wand back in her pocket. "Look missy!" She jabbed her sister in the head. "Card night is gonna be startin' real soon and everyone wants ta' meet Timmy. Ya' said ya' came early to help. Not ta' bug my boy."

"Fine, fine. I'll make the lemonade. Timmy can help me."

A pile of lemons suddenly showed up in front of the boy along with a manual juicer.

"So, who else is coming?" Timmy kicked a lemon out of the way.

"A few friends. Oh yeah!" Anti-Wanda piped as if she had just remembered something. "Mama's comin' early too! I better get started." She flew off, her short attention span preventing her from remembering the quarrel she was having only five minutes ago.

"Mama? As in your mother too?" Timmy asked, confused. He had only met Wanda's father back in Fairy World, never her mother.

"No." Anti-Blonda threw her boa to the side so it would not get dirty from the citrus juice. "Mama as in Anti-Mama Cosma."

"Mama Cosma? Doesn't Anti-Wanda hate her…and vice versa?"

"Oh please! You should have seen the day my dim-witted sister married that fool Anti-Cosmo. Anti-Mama Cosma could not have been happier. You see, Cosma always wanted a kid who would be a mama's boy, but not Anti-Cosmo. No sir, as soon as he was out, he was on his own, independent of everyone and everything. Drove her crazy."

"Oh." It seemed the Anti-Fairies were opposite in a lot more way than Timmy could have imagined.

* * *

><p>Wanda chased after Anti-Cosmo, grabbing his shoulder as he was about to leave the building. "Wait!" She cried out.<p>

Of course they had lost. Once Anti-Cosmo showed pictures of poor Johnny Sanders, Jorgen's first and only godchild, the case had gone to him hands down. That and he had proof of Timmy making the bet in sound and stable mind.

"What is it now?" Anti-Cosmo asked, clearly annoyed at having been stopped yet again for something so trivial. Did the fairies have to be such sore losers?

"You can't do this!" She pleaded. "Timmy needs us!"

"Needs you, you say? Are you sure?" Anti-Cosmo took his monocle off to wipe clean as he spoke. "Last I checked, you were so busy with baby Poof, you hardly had time for poor Timothy. Wasn't he attacked by rabid dogs? What about that Crocker fellow? I hear he's put Timothy is some serious situations, yet somehow you weren't there. Tell me, Wanda, how does one get separated from their godchild?"

Wanda was about to retort, but was cut off.

"From foolishness, that's how! Your husband is a child on his own! How can you raise Timothy if you can't even keep your own family out of trouble? Tell me that! Besides. Timothy will be better off with me. I can give him the proper care and attention he deserves. Not I.O.U notes every time he finds himself in a sticky situation. Pfff! As if you would know what he needed."

Wanda watched him drift away, out of sight.

* * *

><p>When the doorbell rang, Anti-Wanda flew at Mach five to answer. She flung the door open and embraced the other anti-fairy.<p>

Back in the kitchen, Timmy prepared to jump off the table and greet the opposite Mama Cosma, but was stopped.

"Better not, sport. Those paparazzi are having a field day knowing the both of us are here. It's best you wait it out here." Anti-Blonda patted his black hair.

Timmy heard them approaching. They chatted loudly as they entered the room.

As soon as she stepped in Anti-Mama Cosma zeroed in on Timmy.

He gulped.

She zoomed, flying faster than he could see, pulling him into a gut-wrenching, bone-crushing hug. "He is so precious!" Her stack of dark blue curls was rubbing against Timmy's face.

"Can't…breathe…" He managed to rasp out as his face started turning blue from the lack of air.

"Sorry dear. I get a little excited from time to time. I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Anti-Mama Cosma. I'm Anti-Cosmo's mother."

Timmy didn't respond, mostly because he didn't have anything to say. She was Anti-Cosmo's mother, okay, now what?

"He's just a little shy." Anti-Wanda rubbed his back comfortingly, assuming he felt awkward about meeting the others.

"Oh it's alright sweetie. I read all about you in the morning paper." Mama Cosma pinched his cheek.

"Wait." He said through his stretched cheeks. "The paper?"

"Yes." The elder anti-fairy conjured up that morning's paper. "Oh, they went on and on about my boy's victory at the Olympics, but they talked about you a good deal too."

Timmy quickly skimmed through the article. They had used his picture from the Fairy World files, apparently it was the only one they could get a hold of, and mainly put in whatever information they could find on him in there.

"Says here they're offering a big reward to anyone who could get a picture of you." Anti-Blonda read from over his shoulder.

Great. More reason for the paparazzi to come after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that took forever. I typed it out in one sitting!<strong>

**On a totally separate note, thank you all for reviewing. It inspires me to type!**

**I myself have always pictured Anti-Mama Cosma and Anti-Wanda getting along, or is it just me?**

**Review Please!**


	3. Card Night

**A lot of people liked Anti-Blonda. It makes me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fairly OddParents or other relating characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Card Night<p>

Wanda pulled the fabric off the mirror, scattering the dust that had built up over the centuries. She never thought she would ever come here again.

It had been six thousand years since she had last set foot in this house.

It had been almost four thousand years into her marriage with Cosmo that the two of them had decided to give god parenting a try. Back then, you didn't have to sing for it, you just had to sign up, and that's exactly what they did. They got their first godchild and fell in love with the occupation, moving from one godchild to the next without ever stopping for a break.

Now here she was; no godchild and a house that had been uninhabited for so long. Still, it brought back memories.

She recalled first gazing in this mirror on her wedding day. She had looked so pretty in her wedding dress, and Cosmo so handsome in his tuxedo. The two of them had sat side by side in their formal regalia, reflecting on everything that had led them to that moment.

That was long ago. Now she had a child, she had responsibilities, she had all these ridiculous regulations to keep up with.

Wanda turned away from the mirror to open the curtains. The light poured in revealing the rest of the room.

This place was going to need a major cleaning.

She drifted into the living room, smiling at the sight of her two boys napping.

Poof had begun screaming, crying, and throwing a tantrum when she told him Timmy wasn't coming back. Nothing they did could calm him. Cosmo spent hours singing to him, rocking him back and forth, even trying to play some of his favorite games, but nothing could calm the baby.

In the end, Poof had cried himself to sleep. Cosmo fell asleep right after, and she couldn't blame him. Poof was really a handful when he wasn't happy.

That reminded her, she was going to have to set up a nursery for Poof. He couldn't very well sleep on the couch at his age.

The house was modest in size. Two stories with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. There was a small patch of lawn outside for a backyard and a smaller patch out front by the driveway.

Maybe she could set up a swing set for Poof. He would love that.

Wanda sighed, looking over the house once more.

This was it. Their careers as godparents were over.

With a yet another sigh, she picked up her sleeping son, gently cradling him as to allow him a more comfortable nap.

* * *

><p>Anti-Cosmo dropped his pen and flexed his hand. All this writing was giving him a cramp, but it was to be expected with all the paper work he had to fill out.<p>

You don't go to Magical Court without a huge mess to clean up afterwards.

He had gone through a good chunk of the stack. Time for tea!

Anti-Cosmo fished through the top drawer of his desk for the thermos his beloved had packed him earlier that morning. True, he could always conjure up tea, but he didn't want to waste his energy. And Anti-Wanda had put effort into making the tea; it only made it the more sweeter. Besides, He would need all of his energy to deal with the other anti-fairy council members, paparazzi, and the paperwork that was to come.

He poured the tea into a teacup and leaned back to enjoy it. There was nothing wrong with a little break here and there. He most certainly deserved it. His little accomplishment at the Olympics made two victories for the anti-fairies. One proving that they were the superior species, and two for giving them their first godchild.

His good image was going to skyrocket from this, a little fact which kept him smiling.

He had a godchild. Not just any godchild, he had Timothy Turner. The boy he had spent weeks watching, secretly taking care of him when his incompetent godparents could not be there.

As if they were of any good when they were there. It was trivial matter now. He had Timothy under his wing; no harm would come to the boy ever again.

He must really stop taking all these breaks. They were killing a lot of time.

The intercom buzzed on the telephone.

Anti-Cosmo held the button down. "Yes, what is it?"

"Anti-Binky is here." The receptionist responded.

"Let him in." Anti-Cosmo said grudgingly. He did not like that anti-fairy one bit.

"You taking a tea break again, you little limey?" Anti-Binky practically shouted as he almost broke the door down with his brute strength.

Anti-Binky was a very muscular anti-fairy, one of the toughest, leading him to be put in charge of the anti-fairy military force. He did of course have one fault in that he was all brawn, no brain.

It had been his downfall when he and Anti-Cosmo faced off for position of supreme anti-fairy millennia ago.

"Good morning to you too, Anti-Binky." Anti-Cosmo sarcastically replied. "What can I do for you on this fine morning?"

"I came to see your new brat. I read about it in the paper."

Anti-Cosmo resisted the urge to question his reading abilities; he thought for sure the brute had none. "He's not here right now. Even if he was, you think I would let you see him?"

"Excuse me?" The buff anti-fairy asked in a menacing tone. What was that statement supposed to mean anyways?

"Anti-Binky, I shall be frank. I do not mind your normal shenanigans with the new recruits and such, but avoid directing them at my godchild. There are millions of humans and fairies you can bully around, I'd prefer you stuck to them. You must keep in mind that this is the first step in inheriting all the godchildren."

Anti-Binky didn't respond. He simply continued glaring at Anti-Cosmo.

"Humans do not heal as fast as magical creatures." Anti-Cosmo tried dumbing it down for his nemesis. He had the feeling that he did not understand everything he had just said. "If you tear a limb off, it won't grow back."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Anti-Binky huffed.

"Is there any other particular reason for this visit?"

"Nah. Just bring the brat around some time so I can see him. I gotta head to the military school before the new recruits get too riled up." He left rather noisily, actually knocking the door down on his way out.

Anti-Cosmo sighed and buzzed his intercom once more.

"Yes?" The voice responded.

"Send the repairman up here. The brute took out another door."

So much for his relaxing tea break.

* * *

><p>Over the course of a half hour, more anti-fairies arrived for Anti-Wanda's card night.<p>

First to join them was the Anti-Tooth Fairy followed by, Anti-Jorgen, and lastly Anti-Juandissimo.

They all introduced themselves to Timmy, who wasn't really paying attention, but he kind of got the gist of each anti-fairy.

Anti-Tooth Fairy was responsible for cavities and was the one who taught humans how to make chocolate from cocoa beans. Anti-Jorgen was the complete opposite of Jorgen as he was soft all over and hard to take seriously. Anti-Juandissimo amused him the most because the fairy was still 'incredibly sexy' as he put it, but he wasn't in love with Anti-Wanda. He was in love with Anti-Blonda.

"Do you play poker, Timmy?" Anti-Mama Cosma asked.

"No, but it's okay. You guys go on and play without me. I'm just going to go eat something, I'm kind of hungry." He waved them on, not wanting to spend the evening in a room full of anti-fairies, more specifically Anti-Mama Cosma, who was just as bad as the fairy Mama Cosma.

* * *

><p>Timmy sat at the kitchen's island eating…something. He found it sitting in the fridge; he wasn't quite sure what it was. Clearly, Anti-Wanda had concocted it on her own, but once you got past the fact it was moving, it wasn't too difficult to swallow.<p>

His solitude was interrupted when Anti-Cosmo returned home. He had questioned about his new godchild's whereabouts, leading him to the kitchen. "Timothy!" He called out. "Timothy, what are you doing here?"

"Eating." Timmy responded nonchalantly. What did it look like he was doing? And Anti-Cosmo was supposed to be the smart one!

"Don't you want to come join us?" Anti-Cosmo pried. This would be a good opportunity for Timothy to get to meet the other anti-fairies without being bombarded by cameras.

"No thank you. I…" Timmy tried to quickly think up an excuse. "Don't know how to play."

"Oh, nonsense!" Anti-Cosmo slapped the boy on his back playfully. "You and I shall share a hand. Come along, we'll join in the next round." He waved his wand and the two of them were seated at the round table in the castle's game room.

"Hi, sweeties." Anti-Wanda stated without looking away from her cards. Should she fold? It was hard to tell who was bluffing, at least for her it was.

Anti-Cosmo drew five cards from the deck and displayed them for both he and Timothy to see. "Now my boy, the objective is to get a card combination which will win you the round. If you feel luck is not on your side, you may fold your cards and bet nothing, but if you feel otherwise, you may place a bet and exchange some of your cards.

Timmy saw two sevens, a five, a three, and an ace in Anti-Cosmo's hands.

"See here." Anti-Cosmo whispered to him, not wanting to hint the other anti-fairies as to what cards they had. "These two sevens are a good start. We can place them down as a double. Our best bet would be to drop and exchange the other three cards in hopes of getting another seven and turning that double into a triple."

Timmy took the three cards out of his hands and traded them in. "So how much are we betting?"

"Since it is your first game, let's go small. Put three coins in the center of the table."

Timmy picked up the gold coin, but noticed something strange. It was a chocolate coin! "Chocolate? You guys game with chocolate coins?"

"Of course, courtesy of Anti- Tooth Fairy. If we gambled with real money, the same anti-fairies would win over and over." That would usually be him or his mother.

Timmy placed three coins in the center of the table; unwrapping and eating one in the process.

"Timothy, if you eat all the coins, how are you supposed to make a bet?" Anti-Cosmo asked, pushing the remaining coins out of Timothy's reach.

"Oh, Anti-Cosmo." Anti-Tooth Fairy spoke up. "It's alright." She pulled few more coins out of her side pouch, handing them to Timmy. "I have plenty more where that came from."

Timmy happily unwrapped the coins, scarfing them down in record time.

* * *

><p>Timmy literally bounced off the walls as he continued to ramble on incoherently. After an impossible number of chocolate coins, he had entered a full on sugar rush.<p>

Anti-Cosmo seized the opportunity to get his godson talking. With his guard down he could pry into the boy's personal life and learn all about him. "So, Timothy, What would you consider a normal weekend?"

"Normal, normal, no normal! I usually go somewhere crazy, like space or something! Oh, Oh, Or I bust one of Crocker's crazy schemes!" Timmy ricocheted off the table and into a flip. "Or bust you! Yeah, you're crazy schemes never work!"

Anti-Cosmo shifted around nervously as he heard the other anti-fairies chuckle. "That's enough, Timothy!" He unsuccessfully tried to grab the fast-moving boy. It was impossible! Every time he blinked, the boy was somewhere else. He tried to lunge for the boy, but only managed to end up flat on his stomach.

Anti-Tooth Fairy laughed and held up her hand. She counted down from five, putting a finger down for each passing second.

When all the fingers were down, Timmy suddenly stopped moving.

"I feel…so tired…" he collapsed on the game table, fast asleep.

"Sugar crash. Just one little side effect of chocolate." Anti-Tooth Fairy laughed. She had a lot of experience with this kind of stuff. "He'll be out for the night."

"Right. Thank you." Anti-Cosmo said, all too relived to have stopped Timothy from sharing more embarrassing secrets. He picked the boy up and carried him up to his room.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Anti-Cosmo drummed his fingers across the table as he waited for someone to answer his phone call. "Ah, yes, hello." He spoke clearly. "Anti-Binky, I'm afraid I cannot make it to work today. As much as I hate to say this, I need you to fill in for me today and brief me on what I missed tomorrow."<p>

A few grunts came from the other end, not all too helpful to Anti-Cosmo.

"Well…" The supreme anti-fairy did not really know how to respond to that. "I'll take that as a yes. Good day!" He slammed the receiver down and disconnected the phone before anyone could call him back, or in.

He shot out of his office excitedly, flying up the stairs and into Timothy's bedroom.

"Timothy, Timothy, wake up!" He practically shook the boy awake.

"Anti-Cosmo? It's too early…and it's only Sunday." Timmy pulled the covers back over his head, trying his best to ignore the anti-fairy floating above him.

"But, Timothy! We're going on a picnic. Up and dressed, dear boy."

The covers completely vanished this time, leaving Timmy with no choice but to get up and start his day. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. It's a park in a rather obscure location, so we should be able to enjoy ourselves without those tedious paparazzi." Anti-Cosmo used magic to dress the boy, not wanting to waste time waiting for him. "Let's get going."

* * *

><p>"Perfect, no one is here." Anti-Cosmo sounded relieved.<p>

As soon as they arrived, Anti-Wanda began setting up. She pulled a blanket out of the picnic basket and laid it out on the grass at the edge of the dark forest.

How could this be considered a park? Timmy's eyes drifted over the scenery. There was the dark forest full of dead trees, with a tire swinging hanging off one of the trees. At the very end of the park was a cliff and the finishing touch had to be the volcano located right in the middle. It spewed smoke into the air, which was a little hard to see as the grey color nearly matched that on the sky's.

"Sweetie!" Anti-Wanda called out. "What would ya like?" She fished several sandwiches out of the basket.

Timmy grabbed the first sandwich she pulled out, not paying attention to what kind it was. "I'll just have this one." He began eating, watching his new godparents.

Anti-Wanda gorged herself and fell into a nap, while Anti-Cosmo conjured up a dark folder and began working on some paper work. This man was definitely a workaholic.

"I thought the point of this was to get away from work." Timmy commented, going through some of the papers Anti-Cosmo had set aside.

"With great power comes great amounts of paper work."

Timmy continued to look through the papers. Clearly they were about Pixie World as they listed the names of several pixies and their occupations. "So, are there only male pixies or something?"

Anti-Cosmo looked up from his work. "How did you reach that conclusion?"

"I've only ever seen male pixies and all the names on this list are of dudes."

"No, no, silly. There are female pixies, but HP likes to keep things old fashioned."

"As in?"

"They stay home, clean, cook, and raise baby pixies."

Wow, who would have guessed? It kind of explained why there were no girls in Pixie Inc. Where they one raising pixies to be gray and dull? "I don't suppose their as boring as male pixies, are they?"

"On the contrary, their quite colorful. It's their own personal way of rebelling against HP's policies."

"So the women don't really like him?"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Anti-Cosmo chuckled at his own literary joke.

* * *

><p>"Timothy, be careful!" Anti-Cosmo yelled out to the boy.<p>

Timmy didn't acknowledge him, but continued to walk along the rim of the volcano. It had been a strenuous climb, he wasn't about to come down for no reason. He peered inside the volcano.

Maybe he could give Anti-Cosmo a run for his money.

Making sure Anti-Cosmo wasn't looking; he climbed into the volcano and stopped at the ledge. He listened intently, making sure he hadn't been spotted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Timmy let out a scream as is he had actually fallen into the volcano.

In a flash, Anti-Cosmo was floating over the volcano opening, a look of horror spread over his face. That horror melded into irritation when he saw the boy laughing, completely unharmed. "I think that's enough of playing around the volcano." He used magic to pull the boy out and return him to their picnic site.

"Oh my baby!" Anti-Wanda immediately held Timmy close to her.

"Timothy, do not do anything like that ever again!" Anti-Cosmo demanded.

"Relax, I was only messing around."

Anti-Cosmo sighed. Timothy was still a child, there was no use getting angry over what he had done. Besides, it had probably been his former godfather's teachings that led him to believe something of that matter could be considered 'funny'. "Just do not try it again. I don't want to lose another hundred years off of my natural life span."

"I think they'll do that to you first." Timmy pointed to a group of fairies anti-approaching the trio. Within seconds, cameras were flashing everywhere.

Anti-Cosmo sighed and teleported the three of them out of the park and back to his mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been watching Kim Possible, and I must say, it is rather hilarious.<strong>

**Review Please!**


	4. School

**I've been asked how tall Timmy is in relation everyone else. **

**I want to keep everyone the same height and proportions they are in the cartoon. That means he is about Anti-Cosmo's size, but only comes up to the knees of most adults.**

**Hope that cleared up any questions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly OddParents or other relating characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: School<p>

"Alright, Timothy." Anti-Cosmo spoke to the drowsy boy. "I am afraid I shall not be able to accompany you to school today, but fear not, for you still have your godmother."

"It's okay, really." Timmy yawned. "You guys don't have to come. I've been to school on my own before."

"Nonsense!" Anti-Cosmo seemed appalled by the very idea of sending his godson to school alone. "What kind of godparents would we be if we sent you to face the educational system alone? Now I must be going, so please do not give Anti-Wanda any trouble." He turned back to the boy only to find him asleep once again. "Timothy!"

"Okay, okay, I promise." The boy mumbled out from beneath his covers.

Anti-Cosmo still felt a little uneasy. Anti-Wanda wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box and with Timothy's insane fairy-hunting teacher thrown into the equation, he wasn't quite liking the results. What if she got caught?

It's not like they could lose Timothy. As Supreme Anti-Fairy, Anti-Cosmo made the rules, but there was nothing in the books regarding godchildren seeing no one had any. The worse thing that could happen was for Crocker to successfully capture Anti-Wanda, something she could use magic to get out of and avoid, but who knows what he would do to her.

"Is that it?" Timmy questioned, slightly annoyed that he had been woken up for this.

"Just be careful, alright?"

"Gotcha."

Anti-Cosmo twirled his wand, conjuring a black backpack. "Here are your school supplies." He set the bag down at the foot of Timothy's bed. "Should you need anything else, simply as your godmother."

Timmy watched from the corner of his eye as Anti-Cosmo fretted around the room, doing practically nothing. "It's going to be fine. I've been going to school for six years, five of which I had no magic to help me at all."

Anti-Cosmo sighed. "I suppose so. Very well then, have a good day." He was just about to leave, but suddenly stopped. "And Timothy."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" The boy droned. Man Anti-Cosmo was persistent.

"Do try and be a bit productive today."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to be late!" Timmy ran around the room changing his clothes, combing his hair, and brushing his teeth all at the same time. "Anti-Wanda, why didn't you wake me up?"<p>

"Sorry, Sweetie. I fe'rgot." She gave him a kooky grin which did nothing to help his current situation.

Once he had a semi presentable appearance he turned to Anti-Wanda. "Okay, I'm ready."

* * *

><p>As soon as the dust cleared away, Timmy stared in shock at Anti-Wanda. "You can't disguise yourself as another student!"<p>

Sure enough, she stood wearing a Dark Japanese school girl outfit instead of her normal clothes, but she had done nothing to hide her different appearance. Her crown still rested upon her head and her bat-like wings still protruded from her back.

"Why not? I kinda like it." She had never disguise herself as a human before.

Timmy already felt aggravated and the school day had not even begun. "Look, we're not supposed to get caught. People will notice your wings! You have to turn into something more inconspicuous. Like a pencil or some other school supply."

"Alright." The dark fairy sounded disappointed, but she complied. She turned into a mechanical pencil before sliding into the outer pocket of Timmy's backpack.

"You can't turn back into an anti-fairy if there are people in the room, okay?"

"Alright." She huffed like a little child from inside his backpack.

* * *

><p>"Something seems different about you, Turner." Crocker stood over the boy's desk, holding on to the sides as he leaned in closer.<p>

"Uh… no, nothing at all." Yeah, nothing if you don't count a total one eighty in wardrobe. You think Crocker would point it out right away and blame it on magic, but it still managed to fly over his head.

"Hmmm…Pop quiz! If you pass I know you'll have FAIRY GODPARENTS!" The man spazzed out in several different directions as he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Papers came flying at lightning speed, landing on each of the students' desks.

"You have five minutes! Go!" Crocker pushed the red button on his stopwatch.

"Ooh! Pick me, pick me!" Anti-Wanda cried loudly from Timmy's pencil case when he reached in to get a writing utensil.

Timmy grabbed her pencil form and covered her mouth, but it was too late. The entire class was staring at the source of the peculiar voice. "It's one of those new talking pencils." He quickly tried to cover up. "I saw it on the internet."

Luckily, the class bought it and returned to their pop quiz.

"Anti-Wanda!" Timmy whispered. "You can't draw attention to yourself! We went over this already!"

"I know, I'm just tryin' ta help out." She looked over the paper on his desk. "I'll get this one fer ya'." She began using her pencil tip to write the answers on the test.

Timmy watched. He didn't know the answers to any of these questions, so what could he possibly lose by letting her have a go?

"Time's up!" Crocker yelled when the stopwatch went off. "Pass your papers forward please." He fished through the stack, pulling out AJ's and marking a big A on it without even reading the answers. "Now, let's see how badly you all did, starting with TURNER!" The crazed man read through the answers with a huge smile. "Wow, Turner. This is bad even for you. I'm going to have to give you negative points on this test!" He scribbled in red all over the paper, laughing manically all the while.

The dark-clad boy jumped onto his desk and snatched the paper out of his teacher's hand. He read over the answers, immediately regretting his decision to let Anti-Wanda do all the brainwork.

Last he checked, Minnesota was not located off the coast of Africa.

"Ugggh." He buried his face in his paper.

Anti-Wanda used her eraser end to change the F into an A in hopes of making Timmy happy.

"Nice try." He said. "But the F is still in the grade book."

* * *

><p>When recess rolled around, Timmy could not have been happier. Crocker was getting on his nerves again and his classmates would not stop staring at his 'electronic' talking pencil which happened to spout things out randomly during class.<p>

Luckily, he wasn't alone paranormal wise as there was one more kid in the school whom he did not have to hide his secret from.

"Hey, Mark!" Timmy waved to the alien in disguise as he approached.

"Timm-eh! What is up man?" The alien garbled out through a mouthful of trash. "Love the new look."

"Yeah, thought you would." The aliens were a big fan of ugly, dark, and disgusting after all.

There was a poof of magical dust as Anti-Wanda made her appearance. "Hiya!" She announced.

"Yo." Mark did not really notice the difference in fairy types nor did he care. It's not like he had any special bond with Cosmo or Wanda. He simply continued to pick through the garbage for food.

Timmy found that recess the most enjoyable of all. Mark spoke to him without pity or remorse. He acknowledged Timmy, not finding the drab colors weird at all. It was nice to have a friend who did not rely on externalities for judgmental purposes.

* * *

><p>Sometime after lunch, the most peculiar thought struck the young boy.<p>

His parents!

Were they out searching for him? Did they miss him? Had they reported him missing yet? They should have, he had been gone for the entire weekend. He needed to see them. As much as he hated to admit it, he kind of missed them, even if they couldn't remember his name.

His eyes drifted over to Anti-Wanda's pencil form. It would be so easy to trick her. He could tell her he was going to the bathroom and she would never suspect a thing. Now, he rejoiced at the thought of his slow godmother.

Now would not be a good time to make his escape. Yes, he decided. Afterschool he would ditch the anti-fairy and find his parents.

* * *

><p>The clock struck three, signaling the release of all the entrapped school children. They shouted and shoved, trying to be the first ones out the door.<p>

Timmy calmly walked out of the school once the crowd had dispersed, not wanting to alert Anti-Wanda to his plans.

Said dark fairy examined the hall, returning to her normal fairy form once the few remaining children had closed their lockers and walked out. "Wanna head home?" She asked.

"Nah. Hey, Anti-Wanda, let's play a game." Timmy bounced on his feet from nervousness. What if Anti-Cosmo had already prepped her on this? She might not fall for it.

"Sure thang."

Relief. It never felt so good.

Timmy spun his hat. "Let's play hide and seek. I'll hide and you seek."

"How long should I count fer?"

"A minute, wait, no, make it one hundred."

The boy smiled when Anti-Wanda turned around and began counting. Wasting no time, he ran down the block to his house. It's a good thing he didn't live very far.

* * *

><p>After fifteen minutes of sprinting, he rounded the corner of the final block, finally stopping in front of his house to catch his breath.<p>

Shuffling around a bit, he straightened up his appearance. Or maybe he should look like a disaster; it would make his mother cry more. Whatever, chances are they probably hadn't even noticed he was gone. No one in school had approached him about it.

He knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal his mother and father dressed rather…elegantly?

"Hello, little boy." His mother cooed. "Are you lost?"

"No. I live here. I'm your son, remember?" He asked, desperately wishing Anti-Cosmo hadn't done what he thought he had done.

"We don't have a son." His dad spoke up. "We decided not to have any children so we could live this extravagant life style!" He reached into his suit and pulled out wads of cash, throwing them around the house as if they were worth nothing.

"And I don't have to go through the disappointment of watching a child grow into a loser." His mother linked arms with his father and danced around.

Yup, those two were definitely his parents.

Now he had to face the dilemma of having nowhere to go. There was no way he was going back to the drab Anti-Fairy World!

"I'm your son, you guys have to remember!" Timmy pleaded, doing his best to hold back his tears. He never thought he'd miss his parents so much.

"I'm sure I've had no children." Mrs. Turner patted her stomach. "Otherwise I would have those ugly stretch marks. Sorry little boy, but you must have the wrong house."

Ignoring their protests, Timmy ran into the house and up the stairs. He threw the door of his bedroom open only to find a large screen where his bed once stood. They had turned his bedroom into a home theater!

"Young man, I don't know who you are, but I'm going to call the police. We're rich people, they'll respond right away!" His dad threatened.

The boy did not move from his spot in the doorway. It really happened; his room was a home theater. He had heard his parents talk about renovating it when he moved out, but this one really struck a string. His parents really did not know who he was.

"My goodness, Timothy, there you are."

That voice. That smooth voice filled with sophistication and manners. The voice that said 'I'm smarter than you are.' The voice that brought nothing but dread and misery to him.

Anti-Cosmo stood behind him, in human form. He rivaled his parents' in height. His skin was now an incredible, almost albino, pale. His hair and clothes did however retain the same navy-blue color as in his fairy form.

"I sincerely apologize for my son's behavior." Anti-Cosmo lifted the boy up from under his arms. "He's feeling a little under the weather today. I hope he hasn't been too much of a bother for you."

"Oh, it's okay." Dad sounded relived to finally have the street rat's real father show. "Just another one of the many reasons we chose not to have kids. They're annoying."

Timmy looked up to see a smirk splayed out on his godfather's face. That arrogant bastard! He did this! He made his parents forget about his existence. No wonder Crocker couldn't spot the difference this morning, it was because Anti-Cosmo made him forget!

"I couldn't agree more."

The nerve of that man! Why he ought to tear his eyes out!

Anti-Cosmo placed his hand over Timmy's mouth before he could yell anything out. "We'll be on our way now. Sorry to trouble you." He walked down the stairs silently, Timmy still in his hands.

As soon as they were out of the door, Timmy began. "What are you doing?" He yelled out.

"I could ask you the very same question, young man. Your godmother came to me full of worry when she could not find you." Anti-Cosmo was doing his best not to yell at the boy. Yelling would get the two of them nowhere.

"Wow, really?" Timmy had to resist the urge to laugh, knowing it would only make Anti-Cosmo angrier. "How long was she looking?" She was probably out for half an hour trying to find him before noticing he wasn't there anymore.

Anti-Cosmo's stern look told him she was looking long enough.

They continued in silence until Anti-Cosmo sighed. He set the boy down and ran a hand through his own hair. Better get this out of the way now. "Timothy, tell me, why. Why did you run off like that?" He already knew why, but he wanted to hear it from the child.

"I wanted to see my parents." He couldn't tell Anti-Cosmo that he had been secretly hoping that being with his parents would somehow stop him from having to go back to Anti-Fairy World. It didn't matter anyways; Anti-Cosmo was too smart. Chances are he already knew why. "I missed them."

It was only natural for the boy to want to be with his biological parents over him. Anti-Cosmo had hoped the boy would never find out about his parents, something which had a high probability rate in succeeding, for it seemed Timothy was not very close with them to begin with. What could have suddenly made the boy want to go see them? "Timothy, I don't want you pulling this little stunt again, understand?"

"Yes." Timmy said weakly.

This was only making a bigger rift between the two of them. He would just have to put a bigger effort into bonding with his new godson.

Making sure the street was clear of people, Anti-Cosmo waved his wand.

* * *

><p>Timmy was tackled yet again by his godmother before the dark dust had cleared away.<p>

"Sorry sweetie. I didn't mean ta ruin yer' game, but yer' just too good at hidin'."

The boy's laughter could be heard through the castle as Anti-Wanda looked on, confused as to what was so funny.

* * *

><p><strong>Silly Anti-Wanda, she doesn't get it.<strong>

**I wrote a Sonic one-shot if anyone is interested. (Totally not shamelessly advertising here) LOL!**

**Review please!**


	5. AntiFairy Council

**Life is a highway, so start speeding~~~~~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly OddParents or other relating characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Anti-Fairy Council<p>

"Is everything ready?"

"Yeah!"

Anti-Cosmo gave the room a quick look over, making sure his wife hadn't forgotten anything. He didn't want to welcome his evil anti-fairy council into a messy house. "Where is Timothy?"

"The darlin's asleep."

Good, it looked like their plan of tiring him out to the point of going to bed early had worked. He had been unsure about how Timmy would react to seeing the evil council gathered in his castle, so he decided it would be in everyone's best interest to have the boy sleep through the whole meeting. Maybe when the child warmed up to the idea he would allow him to attend some of the meetings.

They had allowed the boy to stay afterschool and roughhouse with his friends until he decided to come home. As per his usual Friday routine, upon his return he would flop down in front of the television set until late at night. This time, however, they had placed a stick of incense into Timothy's room. They boy thought nothing of it, but what he did now know was that it was a special scent used long ago to make anti-fairy babies sleep on days in which they were incredibly cranky.

Of course there were no more babies, but the incense was still good for lulling a restless anti-fairy to sleep.

When they tried it, they were still a little unsure of whether it would work on a human child, but there was no harm in trying. If it didn't work, it would only make the boy's room smell like musk.

Luckily, it had worked like a charm. The incense combined with Timothy's fatigue had him out like a light by eight.

Just in time too, here came the first group of anti-fairy council members.

Anti-Cosmo flew to the door, welcoming the first few guests. "Come inside, my wife has just finished making dinner."

"Making it or destroying it?" Came a voice from the group of anti-fairies. A rousing bout of laughter followed afterwards.

"Yes, yes, just come along." Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes as he led the group to the dining room.

* * *

><p>"Now that everyone has arrived I would like to begin the meeting. Any objections?"<p>

Silence.

"Good, Anti-Marie, would you please read the first thing on our agenda tonight?"

The female anti-fairy stood up and cleared her throat. "We have a few disturbances in the mines out north, apparently there were some leprechauns trying to steal gold. We currently have them in custody, but there is actually something more important I would like to bring up first." She flipped through her planner, looking for something.

Found it! "Yes, we have a letter from Fairy World for you."

Anti-Cosmo's interest was piqued. A letter? They must be getting desperate. "I will read it later, thank you." He took the letter and tucked it into his jacket pocket. "Give me more details about the mine break-in."

* * *

><p>Most meetings would continue on for a few hours with the council discussing various courses of actions for the various problems that arose. Most problems that came up were minor matters, but every now and then something genuinely serious came up.<p>

Tonight was one of the slow nights, nothing too important to discuss.

Dinner was usually served afterwards, with every anti-fairy cracking jokes about his wife's cooking then using magic to morph their plate into something edible. No one had supervised Anti-Wanda while she was cooking, leaving everyone with the same black lump on their plates.

Lastly, they would come up with plans to take down the anti-fairies and rule as supreme magical beings. Unfortunately, these plans were never that good as the anti-fairies were still the lesser of the magical creatures.

A new member to the council stood up, attracting Anti-Cosmo's attention. "I think we should get a big elephant and have it sit on stuff."

Not this again. What were they teaching at the Anti-Fairyversity these days? It must have tradition or something for every council member had proposed the same solution before. Elephants were not evil. Not only that, but why sitting? Elephants in a stampede could cause much more damage.

Forget it, he would let the other members correct the newbie, no need to waste his breath on this one.

Sure enough all the facts were thrown at the newbie, who began shaking from anxiety. First day on the job and he was already being torn to shreds.

Amongst the rabblerousing, Anti-Cosmo pulled the letter out of his jacket. May as well have a look at it now, the anti-fairies would take their sweet time messing with the junior member. He opened the white envelope and unfolded the paper.

_Dear Anti-Cosmo,_

_As you know, Valentine's Day is approaching and, on behalf of the fairy community, I would like to ask you to allow Timmy to venture to Fairy World for that day. You may not know this but Timmy helps me out every Valentine's Day and I still require his help this year._

_-Cupid_

_P.S You still owe me. Grant me this favor and I'll call it even._

Anti-Cosmo could feel his face visibly paling. Luckily the others were still distracted so they could not tell.

The fairies must be willing to play dirty now if they had Cupid write this letter. True enough, he was still indebted to Cupid. He could not say no.

Well, it wouldn't be all that bad to allow Timothy a day in Fairy World if he was with Cupid. The man knew how to handle paparazzi, and he was regarded well among all the magical creatures. In fact he was the only fairy that could venture into Anti-Fairy World without being torn to pieces on sight.

Timothy would be really happy about it.

He sighed quietly to himself. He supposed it would be alright to let the boy go. The kid needed a break from the castle anyways, he still wasn't finding a lot of opportunities to take him out between work and the paparazzi, the boy needed some fresh air.

Once this was over, he would write back to Cupid. He tucked the letter back into his pocket and refocused on the newbie.

The poor anti-fairy couldn't handle the pressure and passed out into his seat.

More laughter ensued as the newbie slid out of his chair and onto the ground.

Even Anti-Cosmo couldn't resist smiling.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Timmy was awoken by the sound of fists slamming on a table.<p>

What was going on? His clock told him it was almost midnight, who could possibly be here at this hour?

He jumped out of his bed and left his room to find the source of the commotion. He slid down the stair railing, quietly tiptoeing to the door of the dining hall, doing his best to stay quiet.

Opening the door just a crack, he peered in.

The entire table was filled with anti-fairies talking, laughing, and drinking from their wine glasses. Nothing serious appeared to be happening, it was a lot of joking and poking at an unconscious anti-fairy lying on the dining table.

He saw Anti-Cosmo float a bit higher in his seat and clap his hands. The noise in the room died down rather quickly.

Anti-Cosmo spoke loud enough for the anti-fairies but from all the way on the other end of the room, Timmy could not hear a thing. He would have to get closer to know what his godfather was saying.

Where could he hide though?

Maybe if he went to the kitchen he could hide behind that door and hear what he was saying. How was he supposed to get there? He couldn't just stroll right through the dining room; it would totally blow his cover.

An air vent, maybe? He briefly recalled seeing one in there.

Timmy slowly backed away from the door before running back upstairs. He zipped down the corridor, trying to remember where he saw an air vent here. He found it and pulled the lid off before climbing in. He crawled through, but stopped when he realized he was standing right above the dining room table. There was no need to go to the kitchen, the opening here was fine.

"…and I bid you all a goodnight." Anti-Cosmo finished.

The anti-fairies wished their leader a goodnight as well before clamoring out of the room with more jokes and plans for the rest of their week.

He missed it! What did Anti-Cosmo say? What did they talk about?

He knew that this was a council meeting, as he had barged into one before when first coming to rescue Poof, but he so desperately wanted to know what they were planning.

Where they planning another plan for world domination? Where they going to destroy Fairy World? Obviously they were going to, but how?

Anti-Cosmo had not moved from his seat at the head of the table, regardless of the fact the room had already emptied out.

Timmy watched him closely. Did he have something else up his sleeve?

The dark fairy waved his wand, creating a pile of pillows in the middle of the dining table.

Pillows? Why pillows? Was he going to sleep on the dining table?

Timmy got his answer when the lid of the air vent came out from underneath him and he fell from the ceiling onto the pile of pillows.

"Nice of you to drop by, Timothy." Anti-Cosmo said in an amused tone.

"Ugh…"

"Next time, try not to make so much noise when travelling through the vents. The castle's security system alerted me to your presence." Anti-Cosmo wasn't worried. He knew the boy hadn't heard anything, not that there was anything worth hearing.

"If you guys had been a little quieter, I wouldn't have woken up in the first place!"

Anti-Cosmo smiled. "Fair enough. Come along, let's get you back to bed."

"Wait, what were you guys talking about?" He couldn't help it, he was curious.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Timmy felt like he was arguing with Tootie.

"Anti-Fairy stuff."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"If you must know, we discussed the fate of a few unlucky souls."

Wow, that did not help at all. Were they Fairy souls?

Before Timmy could ask another question, Anti-Cosmo waved his wand. "Goodnight, Timothy."

The buck-toothed boy dropped a few inches, landing on his mattress.

How he suddenly hated magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Why is Anti-Cosmo in debt to Cupid? Find out in our next chapter.<strong>

**Wow, sounds like an advertisement!**

**So, someone asked me where I was planning on going with this story. Calm down guys, it just started, I'm showing you guys what life is like with the Anti-Fairies, but fear not, for there is a plot. **

**I've got you guys covered, so relax and enjoy the story!**

**Review Please! **


	6. Valentine's Day

**My secret? Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a secret now, would it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fairly OddParents or other relating characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Valentine's Day<p>

"I'm here everybody! Let the party start!" Cupid made his grand entrance in full swing. Little pink fireworks exploded into rainbows of color around him as mini cherubs flew around his head in circles.

Meanwhile, his audience, composed of Anti-Cosmo, watched from the doorway, unamused. "Must you do that every time?"

"Of course. I'm the god of love; people have got to love my entrances too." A sly look slowly crept onto the pink-haired fairy's face. "Speaking of love, how are you and Anti-Wanda doing?"

Anti-Cosmo blushed a bit. "We're doing fine, thank you." He really did not like sharing details of his romantic life with fairies, or with anyone for that matter.

"Sure you don't want a little extra zing for tonight? Cause I can easily-"

"You're here for Timothy, right? Timothy!" Anti-Cosmo patted his face, trying to feel if he was still blushing or not. How could that man ask such a personal question? And to offer something like that! He was perfectly competent, he didn't need assistance.

Timmy ran down the stairs, stopping excitedly in front of the two magical creatures. He was finally going to get to see Fairy World again!

"There you are, sport!" Cupid waved his wand, changing Timmy's attire to that of a cherub. "Let's get going, it's almost morning! The love happens now!"

"Yes, yes, have him back by nightfall. Be careful, Timothy, do not prick yourself with an arrow." Anti-Cosmo did not want to have to deal with a love-struck child. He waved his wand, changing the colors of Timmy's cherub costume to something darker.

"Trust me, I got that one down a long time ago." Timmy remembered his past valentine's days, ones that always ended with him and Tootie. This year was probably not going to be any different. He would always tell himself that he would go for Trixie that year, but he would always find Tootie crying. His guilty conscious would do the rest of the work.

"Well then, have a good time." Anti-Cosmo waved him off. With Timothy gone, he would be able to spend the day with Anti-Wanda. Anti-Fairies may have been evil creatures, but that does not mean they did not enjoy the sweet things in life, like the company of a soul mate. How else would anti-fairy babies have been born had it not been for love?

An arrow suddenly shot through the open doorway, flying past Anti-Cosmo's head and into the corridor. He heard his wife cry out in pain then squeal in excitement.

"Cozzie!" She cried in elation as she tackled her husband. She began kissing him all over with a fevering passion.

"Have fun!" Cupid yelled out through the open doorway before zipping off. He didn't want to get blasted by Anti-Cosmo.

* * *

><p>"I don't normally bring cherubs here, so I'm going to be relying on you for this one, Timmy." Cupid maneuvered his heart shaped jet through the dark clouds of Anti-Fairy World. He hated all the turbulence they caused.<p>

"I'm still surprised Anti-Cosmo agreed to this. How did you get him to say yes?" Timmy followed closely behind in his own heart-shaped jet.

"Oh, Anti-Cosmo and I go way back."

"Way back? You two are friends?" He knew Cupid had connections, but even all the way in Anti-Fairy World?

"No, but he owes me big. Really big!" Cupid laughed.

"For what?" Timmy was genuinely confused. What could Anti-Cosmo possibly owe to Cupid? It wouldn't be like him to associate with fairies unless absolutely necessary.

"Tell me, Timmy, how do you think he got with Anti-Wanda?"

"Anti-Wanda liked smart guys?" He guessed off the top of his head. What else could she possible find attractive about Anti-Cosmo?

"No! She actually despised Anti-Cosmo all throughout high school. It was Anti-Cosmo who loved Anti-Wanda. He tried again and again to win her over, but couldn't do it. Don't get me wrong, the two of them were meant to be together, just not for a while. Anti-Cosmo was so heart-stricken, he couldn't wait any longer. _HE_ came to me and asked for my help. I could see that he really did love her so I figured it wouldn't be of any harm. So when Anti-Wanda went the next day for a walk in the park, Anti-Cosmo caught up with her and I struck her with an arrow. She fell in love with Anti-Cosmo and here they are nine thousand five hundred fifty nine years later."

That explained a lot. It was still strange to Timmy though; why would Anti-Cosmo fall for someone like Anti-Wanda? He thought the anti-fairy would find intellectual girls more pleasing. Heck, he was supreme anti-fairy, he probably had power hungry, yet attractive, girls after him.

Some things in the world just never made any sense.

* * *

><p>"You actually come here on Valentine's Day?" Timmy asked, watching the dead forest below them as they descended for landing.<p>

"Of course. It's my job to spread love to all the creatures be they normal fairies or anti-fairies."

Once the jet touched the ground Timmy reached for a quiver of heart-tipped arrow.

"Stop right there young man!" Cupid grabbed the boy's hand before he could reach the arrows. "These are Anti-Fairies; you have to use anti-live arrows!"

"Really? What happens if we use normal love arrows?"

"The same thing that would happen if you use anti-love arrows on a human or normal fairy. They would fall out of love. Now, watch closely." The diaper-clad fairy pulled two anti-love arrows taunt in his bow. He waited for two unsuspecting anti-fairies to pass by before releasing the arrows.

The arrows struck their marks head on. The two dark fairies rubbed the spots on their foreheads in pain. As they gazed around to find the source of their torment, their eyes landed on each other. They drifted towards each other, embracing suddenly and floating away with hands clasped together.

"Wow." Was the only thing that spilled from Timmy' mouth.

"It's beautiful, I know."

* * *

><p>They travelled Anti-Fairy World, making several anti-fairies fall in love.<p>

It was funny for Timmy. Not only was he making the most evil creatures fall in love, but he was also seeing the anti-fairy forms of all the fairies he knew. The differences were substantial in some while it was hard to find any in others.

A beautiful fairy may have been incredibly ugly as an anti-fairy or a socially awkward fairy may have been the life of the party as an anti-fairy.

What he liked the most was actually firing the arrows. It was the main reason he looked forward to Valentine's Day. He would get a chance to play matchmaker and mess around at the same time. Not to mention he had access to Cupid's infinite stash of chocolate.

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to come out as the two of them finished with their last location at Anti-Fairy World.<p>

"We better head over to Fairy World." Cupid explained. "We want to get most of the fairies before they leave to see their boy/girlfriends serving as godparents in the human world."

As soon as Timmy set foot in Fairy World he felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him. It had been a month since he had last seen this place! It was nice to see some color and life flowing through the people here.

"Timmy!" Cupid sang out. "You have visitors!"

The boy turned around to come face to face with his former godfamily. "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof!" He ran to them and jumped into one big hug, tearing up along the way.

"Timmy, we've missed you so much!" Wanda held the boy close, refusing to let him go. It was so good to have her godson back with her. "They haven't been starving you, have they?" She pinched his cheek. "You look a little thin."

The boy laughed and pulled away from the group hug. "I've always been this thin, Wanda."

"Timmy!" Cosmo wiped the tears out of the boy's eyes and gave him a bone crushing hug, happy to see the boy in good health.

The pink hair fairy wanted to make another jab at his health to make the boy's new godparents look bad, but what could she say? Timmy was so happy to see her; she didn't want to ruin that gorgeous smile of his.

"Wow Timmy, you really know how to pull off the dark look." Cosmo tugged on the sleeve of Timmy's black shirt.

"Alright, we've got to get down to business!" Cupid clapped his hands to attract everyone's attention, well, mostly to get it away from Timmy. He had promised Anti-Cosmo the boy would not see his former godparents, but of course, he took Timmy to see them anyways.

"Poof poof!" The baby fairy jumped into Timmy's arms, asking if he could join them on their adventure.

"Well I don't see why you can't." Cupid turned to Wanda. "What do you think?"

"All right." How could the mother say no? It would be a good time for bonding between the two of them.

"Poof!" He waved his wand in excitement. His wish to accompany Timmy on his Valentine's Day work was granted. Now they would finally get a chance to play with his godbrother!

"We need to get going." Cupid hated to break up the reunion, but he didn't want them getting too attached. It would be difficult to explain to Anti-Cosmo why the boy returned with a sour face.

Wanda and Cosmo begrudgingly let go of Timmy. Cupid told them it would only be for a few minutes. At least they knew Timmy was still alive.

With Poof in tow, Timmy climbed back into the heart shaped jet to prepare for takeoff. Timmy waited for the signal from Cupid to take off, but instead got a different signal. He nodded in understanding. "Sit her for a sec, lil' bro." He set the baby down on the jet's control panel to give himself a little more elbow room. He reached to the back of the jet and fetched his bow and two arrows. "Cosmo, Wanda!" He yelled out of the open jet.

When the two turned around, they were each struck by a love arrow.

"Poof!"

"Thanks, buddy." Timmy quickly closed the jet and started up the engine, following behind Cupid. He laughed as he saw the hearts coming off the two newly heart-stricken fairies.

* * *

><p>Thanks to his naturally inbred flying ability, it was decided that Cupid would be the one to take the air. Timmy was instead stationed in the park with Poof.<p>

Timmy sat at the top of the tree with the list Cupid had given him. He was supposed to shoot the fairies once they were in range of their destined Valentine for the day, but this was confusing. Cupid must have done this at the last minute for the names were hard to read and it was hard to tell who went with whom. Luckily, Timmy had Poof with him to help him decipher the impossible list.

"Okay, so Marie goes with…Phil?" Timmy turned the list upside down in hopes of making it easier to read. The funny part was it did help.

"Poof!" The purple-clad fairy pointed to another name on the list. Marie was supposed to be with Robert, not Phil.

"Oh, right. What would I do without you Poof?" Timmy asked as he prepped his next batch of arrows.

"Poof poof!" He beamed at the compliment.

* * *

><p>"Uh….you want to take this one?" Timmy asked in mild disgust.<p>

"Poof poof!" Poof had to put his little hands in front of his mouth to resist the urge to vomit.

Unfortunately for the two, the next on the list was Mama Cosmo and Big Daddy. Needless to say, stomachs began churning at an alarming rate.

"Let's…let's just cross this one off the list, there's no way Cupid will notice."

Poof nodded vigorously.

* * *

><p>"Okay, last fairies on our list." Timmy rolled the long list up until he was at the final name. "Jorgen!" He sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Of course Cupid would stick us with the job shooting the toughest fairy around."<p>

"Poof." The baby's voice came out as a soft whine. Even he knew how much trouble this would turn out to be.

Everyone knew Jorgen hated Valentine's Day because it meant a visit from Cupid. Now don't get them wrong, Jorgen did not have anything against Cupid, just his job.

You see, Jorgen believed he was manly enough to get any (if not all) the girls in Fairy World without anyone's help. Therefore, having a girl fall in love with him via a love arrow would be a major blow to his ego.

Still, Timmy could not understand why he wouldn't just let it go at this point. The man was already married to the Tooth Fairy; there was no need to get all angry about it.

"Alright Poof, looks like we're going to need stealth mode to get this one."

With a laugh Poof waved his rattle to replace their current attire with ninja costumes.

"Awesome!" Timmy pulled the mask part of the costume over his face and slung the bow and quiver over his right shoulder. He then picked Poof up and set him down on his left shoulder. "Ready for this?"

"Poof!"

"Good, let's roll."

Silently, the two of them jumped through the open window into Jorgen's living room.

"Good, it doesn't look like anyone is here yet." Making sure Poof was still on board; Timmy tiptoed through the halls of the mansion. "Jorgen's a late sleeper. If we're lucky, we can get him while he is still asleep."

Poof drifted to the ceiling and peered around the corner. He gave Timmy the thumbs up, letting him know the hallway was clear.

Just as Timmy was about to round the final corner, he heard a loud voice from behind him.

"Going somewhere, Turner?"

Timmy turned very slowly to face the massive fairy. "Heh heh." He laughed nervously. "Hi, Jorgen…"

"Don't you 'hi' me! I know why you're here. Give it up Turner."

"You're right. I'm not strong enough." Timmy ignored the surprised look Poof was giving him. He removed the quiver with the only remaining arrow in it, handing it to Jorgen without a fight.

"That's right. Jorgen needs help from no one on Valentine's Day!" He crushed the quiver in his hands, only to feel something poke him. His vision swam pink as he felt the sudden urge to see his wife. "Go away Turner, I have something I need to do." Jorgen grabbed the boy and baby, kicking them out the front door.

"Poof poof?" The baby asked as soon as he had gathered his bearings.

"I knew Jorgen would crush the quiver, so if I left the arrow facing upwards in it he would have poked himself with the arrow."

"Poof!" He laughed at Timmy's clever plan.

* * *

><p>"Ah! You did it!" Cupid flew around the two in circles. "That's fabulous! I knew you were the right one for the job!"<p>

"What? You gave it to us because you didn't want to do it yourself!"

"Maybe…" Cupid laughed and gave the boy a pat on that back. "Let's get going. Earth and then we're done!"

Timmy sighed. Earth. That could only mean one thing.

Tootie.

He was going to need a lot of chocolate on the way.

"We're here!" Cupid popped the top of his jet off. "Ah, nighttime! You human are one of the few creatures that get more amorous when the darkness rolls around."

"Ugh. Come back and talk to me in eight years." Timmy really did not want to hear about it.

"Since you've been working so hard today, I'll give you only one assignment. Then, you can enjoy yourself here."

Timmy accepted the single arrow. He turned over and read the name. Timmy Turner. Great.

"It's your choice! You don't have to go for Tootie." Why did the boy insist? His face clearly said he did not want to. Still, Cupid found it cute the child would always pick his destined Valentine, even when he was given the choice.

"It's for the best. No one deserves to be alone on Valentine's Day. Besides, with this baby I won't feel disgusted." Timmy balanced the arrow on his index finger.

Cupid laughed and applauded. "Oh Timmy! You're so romantic!"

The boy rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Anti-Cosmo should be here soon. I'll take Poof so you don't have to worry about returning him." And so he didn't have to worry about Anti-Cosmo discovering their little visit. "Have fun!"

"Poof poof!"

Timmy waved them off. Today had been a lot of fun. He got to see Cosmo and Wanda, venture around three different worlds, and eat chocolate. Lots of chocolate!

Now to find Tootie…

* * *

><p>"Oh Timmy! You're so sweet. Bye!" Tootie leaned over and gave the madly-in-love Timmy another wet kiss.<p>

As soon as she closed the door to her house, the spell broke.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww!" Timmy began wiping his mouth furiously and coughing, doing his best to get rid of any trace of Tootie.

Anti-Cosmo poofed onto the scene, only to witness the strange sight. "Timothy?" He asked warily. What on earth was the boy doing? It looked like he was having a seizure.

"Water!" Timmy croaked out.

A waved wand later, a glass of water floated in front of Timmy. He grabbed it and used it to rinse out his mouth. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Indeed. Are you all set to go?"

"Yeah."

"Did you have fun?"

"You bet."

Anti-Cosmo was about to bring the two of them home when Timmy spoke up.

"Thank you, Anti-Cosmo."

The dark fairy smiled softly. "You are welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>I can see Jorgen get all pissed about Valentine's Day. And Timmy kind of disgusted. I remember disliking that kind of thing when I was ten years old. <strong>

**I didn't get a chance to respond to your reviews last time, Sorry, I've been busy.**

**Review Please!**


	7. Foop

**A lot of you have been asking for him, and I promised he would show, so here he is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fairly OddParents or other relating characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Foop<p>

Timmy shouted as he was roughly woken from his dream. For a second, the entire castle had felt like it was shaking.

What could it have been? An explosion?

He looked around his room. Some things were pretty shaken up, but it didn't look like too much damage had been caused.

Where did it come from? Was the castle under attack?

Timmy threw the covers off his body and jumped out of his bed. Outside, he stuck his head down in each room down the hall, trying to find the source of the noise.

Having no luck with any of the rooms in the castle's upper levels, he ventured downstairs to the main room.

The door was slightly ajar, giving him a perfect line of vision.

Inside stood Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda, but they were not alone. Something, or rather, someone else was in there with them.

Anti-Wanda had her arms around a square baby with…facial hair?

A baby? Timmy was shocked. When had this happened? Anti-Wanda had never been pregnant.

Forgetting about that fact, Timmy stared at the baby. Once you got over the fact he had facial hair, he was kind of cute.

"I wish to be called 'The Dark Harbinger Of The Doom Chime'!" The baby yelled out. He shoved his mother away in a fit of anger.

"Now, now, young man. You are the opposite of Baby Poof and so your name shall be 'Foop!'" Anti-Cosmo struck the organ, spelling the child's name out with the dust that had collected over the centuries.

Even Timmy couldn't help but think of how stupid that name sounded. But if the child was the Anti-Poof, he had to be Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda's biological child.

"Wait a minute!" The newborn shouted. "Who is this baby Poof you speak of? Am I not the only fairy baby in existence?" How dare there be another baby? Foop shares the spotlight with no one!

And so his parents explained to him the birth of his counterpart, his counterpart's popularity, and his standing in society.

Magical creatures had a tendency to dislike anti-fairies (although they couldn't imagine why) and that in turn would go against Foop's image. No one would care for his birth.

"Then I shall destroy this baby Poof! I will be the only fairy baby around!" Foop conjured up his bottle, which also doubled as his training wand, and began drinking. When he finished, he brought to reality his evil baby bouncer fitted with a death-ray.

Timmy felt a wave of panic go through him. This baby was smart enough to talk and understand how society functioned! He used his magic without causing an explosion or getting it wrong. On his first try! He may actually have a chance at defeating Poof!

"Young man, we will defeat Fairy World, but we will do it as a family!" Anti-Cosmo put his foot down. He was the child's father. He made the rules and he expected them to be followed.

Timmy was slightly relieved to hear this. Anti-Cosmo's plans were usually so elaborate that they had a much higher chance of failing then they did of succeeding. Poof would be safe for a little longer.

Or so he thought.

Foop's anger boiled over as he fired a blast at his own father. No one told him what to do!

Then again, Poof could possibly be screwed.

"I love him so much!" Anti-Wanda cried out, embracing her newfound motherhood.

"Mother." Foop slyly called, taking full advantage of his mother's blind love for him. "Where is the nearest source of magic? I would like a refill."

"Don't you dare tell him!" Anti-Cosmo slapped a hand on his wife's mouth to stop her from spilling the answer.

Yet again, the newborn child lashed out against his father, causing a considerable amount of damage.

From his hiding spot behind the door, Timmy contemplated his next course of action. It didn't look like Foop knew of his existence yet, so he still had an advantage, the element of surprise to be more precise. He could barge in and try to stop him, but Foop was too experienced with magic, he wouldn't stand a chance the evil baby. It didn't look like Anti-Cosmo was going to try stopping him again, so he could cross that off the list.

Foop blasted the castle wall, making an opening for himself. "Have a good day Anti-Fairy World! Get it? Good day!" He swirled his bottle around, using the magic to erase all traces of evil from the darkened dimension.

The clouds cleared up as a smiling sun rose over the land. The dead grass revitalized itself, sprouting a most brilliant green color with some flowers to boot. The anti-fairies were transformed into care-fairies as their forms became animal like and colorful.

Timmy looked down at his clothes to see that they had transformed to his long-forgotten pink shirt and silly pink hat. His hair had, however, remained black. It was nice to see his old wardrobe, but he had more important matters at hand. Foop had left for Fairy World already, Poof was in danger. He ran back up the stairs to his room.

Dumping the contents of his nightstand drawer onto the floor, Timmy began rummaging through the pile. "Found it!" He proclaimed happily, holding up the auto-poofer Wanda had given him the day he said his goodbye to her. He pushed the little red button on top of the pen-like device.

* * *

><p>Inside their house, Cosmo and Wanda felt the disturbance in the fairy force caused by Foop's birth.<p>

"What do you think it is?" Asked Cosmo. He watched the black clouds draw closer over Fairy World. He may not have been the smartest fairy, but he could still tell this meant bad news.

"It's coming from Anti-Fairy World." Wanda felt worry creep over her. Timmy was still there. Was he okay?

Still, what was happening? The Anti-Fairies weren't launching an attack, were they?

"Guys!"

The two fairies turned from away from the window of their house to see a frantic Timmy standing in their living room.

"Timmy!" Husband and wife cried out together. They rushed to embrace their former godchild.

"Oh, you're okay sweetie!" Wanda hugged him again; glad to see that the disturbance had nothing to do with Timmy.

"I'm fine, but we need to get Poof out of here!" Timmy ran around frantically, trying to come up with an idea.

"Why?" Wanda lifted Timmy up by the back of hi shirt before he could run into something or break a vase.

"There's an anti-fairy baby coming to get Poof! We have to hide him!"

The two fairies laughed and set Timmy down. An anti-fairy baby? Please!

"Oh, Timmy." Cosmo wiped a tear from his eye, doing his best to stop his laughter. "You didn't have to come all this way for a baby!"

"Cosmo's right. We could handle a little baby." Wanda ruffled his hair. "Unless of course this is your cover up story for running away from Anti-Cosmo." She stopped her laughter and took a more serious tone. "You are running away, aren't you?"

"Aagh!" Timmy wanted to tear his own hair out. Couldn't they take him seriously for just a minute?

The window suddenly shattered.

Everyone turned to see Foop enter the room with a devilish smile on his face. "Good morning everyone. I hope you've had a pleasant day. Not!"

The two fairies were too shocked to do anything but stare. Was that baby talking? In complete sentences?

Being the more prepared one, Timmy grabbed the napping Poof off the couch and dashed for the fairies. He used his free hand to grab both their wands and teleport them to the only safe place he could think of.

Foop remained in the room, regardless of their teleportation. "So I have a human adversary? He shall soon feel the pain of the anti-fairies! In the meantime…" He drove his baby bouncer to the skyline of Fairy World. "This should be suitable punishment for allowing an abomination such as Poof to exist." He used his magic to drain the color out of Fairy World.

It was a fitting punishment. If Poof brought such 'color' and 'joy' to their world, he would have to take it away. He should have been the baby that brought happiness to everyone! He should have been the one the paparazzi were going crazy for! Now they would all pay!

* * *

><p>When they arrived, they found themselves in some type of a theater.<p>

"Say, Timmy." Cosmo inspected the room, recognizing the structure. "Isn't this your old room?"

"Yes."

"Why did you bring us here?" Wanda asked. "Did you want to watch a movie?"

"No!" Timmy shouted with Poof still tucked under his arm. "We're not here to have fun. This is the only safe place I could this of." His shouting had woken Poof up, who began to cry.

The weather suddenly took a turn for the worse as lightening began raging outside along with a cyclone.

"Ah, Poof, don't cry!" Timmy's adrenaline level's skyrocketed. Anyone in Fairy World would be able to see the strange weather pattern down here, even Foop. Knowing how smart he was, he would easily be able to deduce that Poof was here. Luckily, Poof's cries turned to laughter when he saw who was holding him. "Timmy." The baby cooed softly

How Timmy had wished it would have been Foop who showed up outside of the window.

"I'm Fairy Hart here, reporting live from the Turner's residence where anti-fairy godchild Timmy Turner is trying to hide Poof from the evil clutches of Foop." Her tone was that of apathy. It wasn't her fault as all the color had been sucked out of her, leaving a raincloud to hover over her head and rain on her report.

Timmy snapped the curtains shut. Great. Now Anti-Cosmo would see that he was with the fairies, instead of up in his room asleep. He was going to be in so much trouble when he got back.

"What do we do?" Cosmo asked. He began chewing on his wand out of anxiety.

"We have to fight Foop! Poof has an unlimited supply of magic; we can use that to our advantage."

"No way." Wanda protested. "I do not condone violence of any sort, nor do I want Poof getting hurt. We can fight Foop off."

"Have you checked out your wands? No you can't."

Cosmo and Wanda checked out their wands. Sure enough, they were not receiving any new magic.

"Foop must have knocked out the giant wand." Wanda said to no one in particular as she examined her wand. How would they fight Foop without magic?

"Oh, I'll knock out more than that!" A loud voice boomed from outside of the house.

The roof was torn off to reveal an angry Foop. "Ready to play, my dear Poof?"

"You'll never get your hands on him, Foop! I have him right-" Timmy looked down to his arm to find it empty. Where was Poof? Of all times to go missing!

"Poof poof!" He pushed a button on his own baby bouncer and struck Foop from behind. While they were talking, he had snuck away and prepped his own baby bouncer.

Foop collided with the wall, but quickly shook it off. "So you want to play dirty? Alright then 'friend', let's play!"

Poof took to the sky with Foop close on his wheels.

* * *

><p>The two fired beams back and forth, set traps for each other, and raced across the dawning sky. It seemed they were evenly matched, but Foop slipped up.<p>

He yawned.

That was all Poof needed.

The purple baby began messing with the anti-fairy. Nappy time tunes, a spinning mobile, and many other soothing motions. If he could knock Foop out, this battle would be his for the taking.

* * *

><p>Back on the ground, Timmy watched the battle unfold, finally realizing what Poof was trying to do. He wasn't trying to attack Foop; he was trying to make him drowsy. There was one sure way of putting any baby to sleep, be they magical creatures or not.<p>

Timmy ran to Fairy Hart and grabbed her microphone and camera. Anti-Cosmo was going to kill him already; there was no harm in doing this anymore. "I need all the citizens of Fairy World and Anti-Fairy World to come down here right now. Poof needs your help to stop Foop!"

Relief washed over the boy's chest as one by one, all the magical creatures began popping up near the house. Looks like a lot of people wanted revenge against Foop.

That relief turned to dread when Anti-Cosmo arrived on the scene.

"So, tell me Timothy, what bring you here?" His frown, even in care-fairy form, was rather intimidating.

"I'll explain later." Phew, that was out of the way for now. "I need everyone to start singing a lullaby!" Timmy shouted to the crowd. "Poof is trying to lull Foop to sleep. You can help him by singing."

Anti-Cosmo lightened up. At least Timothy was not trying to destroy his godbrother. He was even a little proud of Timothy for having figured out that Foop would be sleepy. Babies normally sleep thirty six hours straight after their birth, but Foop took off to cause havoc right away.

Taking a breath, he began to sing.

* * *

><p>Back with the two baby fairies locked in mortal combat, things were looking bad for Poof.<p>

Foop's crankiness had given him an extra edge in the battle by making him more violent. He had the upper hand as the two of them were sent spiraling down to the earth. "Looks like it's over. Say 'Night Night' Poof."

Poof looked to the ground as it came closer and closer. Suddenly, he heard something. It sounded like a lullaby.

Everyone was singing!

There was no way Foop would win this battle. "Night, night."

The look on Foop's face was rather amusing. Was his adversary coming to terms with his death? He pondered as a soft soothing tone reached his ears. His eyelids felt like they weighed tons. He could no longer keep them open as the warmth of sleep overcame him.

Poof waved his rattle, getting rid of the baby bouncers. He landed safely in his mother's arms as Foop landed in Timmy's arms. He couldn't help but feel a wave jealousy come over him at the sight of Timmy rocking Foop. Timmy was his godbrother first; he should be the one getting rocked to sleep, not that ungrateful anti-fairy brat.

"Wait! There is still no color in Fairy World!" Jorgen said, looking at his tan-less skin.

"And too much in Anti-Fairy World!" Anti-Jorgen said in a much higher pitched voice.

"Well, when Poof cries bad things happen, and if Foop is the opposite, maybe good things will happen!" Timmy took the bottle out of Foop's mouth with a jolt.

Foop's eyes snapped open. "You took my baba! I was having a dream about intestinal parasites! How dare you!" The anti-fairy baby began wailing at the top of his lungs.

Sure enough, the fairies got their color and magic back. The anti-fairies returned to their original forms and lost all their color.

Timmy turned back to his godparents with a nervous chuckle. Now that the mess was over, he would have to face Anti-Cosmo. "I don't suppose you're still mad at me."

A camera flashed in front of Timmy. For a second he thought the paparazzi were going to go crazy again, but realized it was Anti-Wanda getting a picture of him holding Foop.

"Well, you stopped Foop from causing too much damage, and you did it without causing him too much damage either, so I think we can let it go this one time." Anti-Cosmo ruffled his hair.

"You!" Foop jabbed Timmy in the chin. "I have a score to settle with you!"

"Foop, play nice!" The anti-fairy's father ordered. "Your godbrother is much bigger than you, don't provoke him."

"Godbrother?" The baby asked, clearly in a state of shock. "This horrendous creature is my godbrother?"

"That's right, Foop." Timmy held him so he was at eye level with him. "You and I are going to have a lot of fun together!"

"NO!" Foop cried to the heavens.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Silly Foop!<strong>

**Don't worry. He'll warm up to the idea of a godbrother.**

**Review Please! You're reviews inspire me to write some amazing stuff. **


	8. Brotherly Bonding

**Just to clear things up, Foop was never sent to Abracatraz. Timmy appealed on his behalf. **

…**Yeah, let's go with that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fairly OddParents, or other relating characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Brotherly Bonding<p>

"Foolish human, get away from me!"

"Don't be silly, come here Foop!"

Foop flew as fast as his little anti-fairy wings would take him, trying his best to outrun his godbrother, but alas, he could not. He was only a few weeks old; he had yet to develop all his muscles.

As soon as he was close enough, Timmy jumped up and grabbed the flying blue baby. "Gotcha!"

"Let me go, let me go this instant!" Foop tried to wriggle his way out, but unfortunately, squares were very easy to hold onto.

"It's just a bath, Foop, you don't have to throw a tantrum." Timmy tried his best to get the smile off of his face, but failed miserably. It was just like playing around with Poof. Not to mention how hilarious it was to see a baby speaking.

"I will not take a bath! You will!" Foop waved his bottle around.

A waterfall suddenly appeared above Timmy, drenching him for a good five minutes before disappearing.

"Foop!"

The baby slid down the stair banister with a menacing laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry, Timothy. Did I soak you? I meant for you to be drenched!"

A tidal wave appeared behind Timmy, sending him down the stairs. He landed on his back below the floating Foop. He waited for the baby to drift over (to gloat, no question about it) before spiting water out of his mouth.

"Ew! This water was in your mouth!" Foop's disgust was evident on his face as he tried to wipe the water off himself without actually touching it.

While he was distracted, Timmy pulled the butterfly net Anti-Cosmo had given him for instances like this one out from behind his back. He quickly scooped Foop into it. "Yes! Now I have you for sure!"

"A butterfly net! Do you think I'm a fairy, stupid boy?" Foop tried to cut through it with his bottle, but was surprised to find he could not.

"No. You're a still using a training wand. You need a real anti-fairy wand to get out of a butterfly net." Timmy held the mouth of the net closed to make sure Foop did not try and fly out on the way to the bathroom. It had taken almost an hour, but he had finally gotten the anti-fairy baby.

It still seemed that Foop had no intention of even trying to get along with Timmy, no matter how hard he tried to be a good big brother.

Foop simply did not want to have to share his parents' attention with anyone, let alone a human child.

It left Timmy wondering why Poof had never gone through this phase. The baby had welcomed Timmy into his life right away without any quarrel. Maybe it had to do with the fact Timmy was one of the first people to take care of him. In the rush to keep Poof safe from the other magical creatures, Cosmo and Wanda had to give Poof up to him to watch over while they distracted everyone else.

Timmy stepped into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. Foop hadn't gotten the hang of teleporting yet, so he shouldn't be able to get out of the bathroom. He let Foop out of the butterfly net. "Now Foop, are you going to give me more trouble or are you going to take a bath like a good little boy?"

"Do not give me that baby blather of yours!" Foop cried out. How dare the human child speak to him as if he was some kind of a drooling idiot? He would make him pay. "Prepare for destru-"

Timmy quickly pulled the bottle out of Foop's little hands before he could perform any more magic. "Foop! Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda will be back home soon and I told them I could handle you in that time. Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Foop steamed silently. His threats were all worthless if he couldn't back them up with magic. He allowed Timmy to undress him and place him in the bathtub. "This water is lukewarm! I demand you put more hot water in!"

"No, you're a baby. It's bad for you." Timmy knew Foop was purposely trying to get him in trouble. All he would have to do is show Anti-Cosmo his burned skin from too hot a bath and Timmy would never be trusted to take care of him again. Good thing he knew so much about babies.

Foop frowned; having Timmy see past his little charade was not doing any good for his self-esteem or his ego. Frowning, with his arms crossed over his chest, he allowed his godbrother to pour water over his head and shampoo his scalp. He searched over the room, looking for an opening.

Aha!

Timmy had left his bottle on the edge of the tub! Such a fool!

Foop began squirming in the tub, trying to get closer to his bottle.

"Foop, stop moving! This will be over faster if you don't mess around." Timmy used his other hand to hold Foop in place while he washed the soap out of the baby's hair.

Foop paid him no mind and slid over a few more inches, closer to the tub's ledge. Once he was close enough, he dunked his head into the tub, out of Timmy's grasp, and came up near the edge. He quickly grabbed his bottle, poofing himself dry and dressed. "Now my dear brother, you shall pay for humiliating me, the great Foop!"

Anti-Fairy magic surrounded the two of them as they were transported out of the castle bathroom and into another dimension.

* * *

><p>Timmy viewed the new surroundings, feeling an awfully powerful sense of dejavu come over him. He had been here before…<p>

The place seemed to be a cave of some sort. Loud roars resonating from the deep darkness alerted Timmy to the fact that he and Foop were not alone.

"Ready, Timothy? Prepare to meet your end!" The baby sent a bolt of lightning spiraling into the darkness, lighting the cave.

A dragon rose from the depths of the cave, angry at having been awakened from its slumber. Nostrils flaring, it marched forward to destroy the foolish creatures who dared intrude upon its territory.

It was the Camelot Dragon.

"Not this again." The black-clad boy searched the cave for the mystical sword. This was the same cave he had had to save his parents from last year during the Camelot festival. This time he had no armor, no shield, and no King Arthur to save him.

"Dragon!" Foop shouted. "Attack the pathetic human child!"

Too bad for Foop, he had not been in the world long enough to learn that dragons listened to no one.

The dragon reared its head back and unleashed a storm of flames on the unsuspecting anti-fairy baby.

"You dare go against me?" Foop waved his little fist around menacingly. "I shall destroy you!" He aimed his bottle at the dragon and blasted it with a beam of magic.

The smoke cleared, yet the dragon remained standing, completely unscathed.

"What? Impossible! Nothing can withstand my magic!"

The dragon inhaled, preparing to launch another attack at the clueless baby. He exhaled, sending out more flames, but missed his target.

Timmy had launched himself forward, grabbing Foop and rolling out of the way of the attack just in time. "Don't you know anything?" He yelled at the child in his hands. "Magic doesn't affect dragons. Not fairy magic, not pixie magic, and not anti-fairy magic!"

"Really?" Foop began pulling at his facial hair in thought. "So I could have been…"

"Yes, Foop. You could have been killed." Timmy hadn't really been paying attention to Foop while he spoke; he was more interested in finding out where the dragon had gone off to. He hadn't found their hiding spot, had he? A tight pressure on his stomach caused him to gasp rather loudly.

Foop had his arms grasped tightly to the front of Timmy's stomach. "You saved me… Even after I tried to kill you, you still saved me…"

"Yes, Foop. You're my little brother now, I can't let you die." Not to mention the fact Anti-Cosmo would have probably dismembered him for letting Foop get into trouble. The baby in his arms began crying into his shirt.

"Such a cruel world we inhabit, yet you still held out an arm to a fallen brethren, be he-"

"Now's not the time for Shakespeare, Foop!" Timmy clamped a hand over the child's mouth. Don't get him wrong, it really was a sweet sentiment, but he couldn't risk having the dragon hear them until he had found the sword. "Can't you teleport us out of here?" He whispered. "You brought us; your teleportation abilities must be good enough to get us back."

"No." Foop whimpered back.

"Why not?"

"I know how to get here; I don't know how to get back."

Why oh why did he agree to baby sit the child? At least the dragon had not found them yet.

Unfortunately, Lady Luck was not on his side that day.

The dragon swooped down from above, threatening them with its pronged talons.

Timmy slid out of his hiding spot. He took Foop and threw him into the opposite direction, deeper into the cave. "Look for a sword!" He yelled. "I'll keep it distracted!"

"Right. A sword." Foop mumbled to himself, flying deeper into the cave. "If I was going to hide the one thing that could destroy me, where would I put it?" He paused. "There would be no such thing! Nothing can destroy the great Foop!"

His proclamation must have been louder than he thought, for he was reprimanded by his godbrother. "Focus! There's a big scary dragon here!" Timmy yelled from the mouth of the cave.

"Dragon, almost forgot." The cube baby pondered a moment longer. "Aha! The nest. I must find the dragon's nest!"

Bravely, he flew at his fastest speed to the very end of the cave, finding exactly what he was looking for. The nest laid there in plain sight. It was massive in size, made mostly of straw and bones, probably human.

It wasn't the nest that was all that interesting, but its contents. There was no magical glowing sword, but there was a nice pile of dragon eggs.

This was a she dragon. This would work perfectly!

Timmy ducked under a rock just in time. His clothes were singed in several places, but he had still managed to escape being burned. That badly.

This dragon was angry, angrier than usual. He had disrupted dragons before, but none had attacked him such ferocity as this one.

What had they really done to anger it?

The dragon raised its claw to crush Timmy in his hiding spot.

Well, this was it. At least he would never have to get a job or finish school.

Just as the claw was about to make impact, it stopped in midair. The dragon turned to the back of the cave, its eyes narrowing. It ignored the boy and took off for its nest.

Timmy got up, following close behind. Foop was back there, he couldn't let the boy get hurt!

The dragon stopped in front of its nest, completely petrified.

Foop was standing over a cluster of dragon eggs, bottle pointing down towards them. "Stand down, beast! Or your children shall feel my wrath!"

The dragon paced around the nest nervously. She wanted to attack, but did not want to risk harming her eggs. Reluctantly, she backed away.

Timmy took the opportunity to grab Foop and make a mad dash for the exit. They had not been able to defeat the dragon, but they had at least managed to get out with their lives. Gasping for breath, he set the child down on the grass. "Great, we got out of that mess, but how are we supposed to get home?"

"Wait! To get back, I just need to follow my footsteps. I know how to get home from here!"

Timmy sighed heavily. He had to resist the urge to yell, Foop was after all, only a baby.

The blue child whipped out his bottle and sent the two of them home.

* * *

><p>"My, my, I must say I'm rather impressed." Anti-Cosmo never expected to come home to a bathed, fed, and sleeping Foop. He thought for sure the house would be a mess or something would be on fire, yet here was Foop, asleep on his godbrother's lap.<p>

"See, I told you I could handle it." Timmy waved his compliment off as if he did not have to spend the afternoon running for his life.

"I'll take over from here. You can go to sleep now." Anti-Cosmo took the sleeping baby from his godson.

Timmy happily handed him over and marched upstairs for a night of well-earned rest.

"Oh, Timothy?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you clothes burned?"

Darn! He knew he had forgotten something! "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww, Foop likes his big brother now. I told you he would warm up!<strong>

**Review Please!**


	9. A Walk Down Memory Lane

**I've been watching Sonic X recently. It's awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fairly OddParents or other relating characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: A Walk Down Memory Lane<p>

"Wake up, Timothy! Time for school!"

"School? On a Saturday? In July? I don't think so." Timmy buried his head under the covers to block out any other fantastic ideas Anti-Cosmo might have spontaneously come up with. There was no way he was attending summer school!

"Not for you, dear child, for Foop! I'm simply taking you to see the school, which I promise, you won't be attending. Now up, we have to leave soon."

* * *

><p>"Tell me again why we're driving instead of just poofing there?"<p>

Anti-Cosmo adjusted his rear-view mirror to get a look at his two sons strapped in the back seats. "This is a special school meant for all forms of magical creatures. If anyone could poof into it, what's to stop an insane psychopath from teleporting there and taking all the children hostage? The school has a special force filed around it that will not allow anyone to teleport within five miles of the campus ground. Therefore-"

"I get it, you have to drive there."

As they neared the school, Anti-Cosmo slowed down and pulled the car into a parking spot up front. He quickly turned the engine off and removed the keys from the ignition. "We might take the whole day, so you can take the car home dear." He passed the keys to Anti-Wanda. Whether this was a good idea or not was up to debate, but someone had to take the car home.

"Just call if ya want ta' come early." Anti-Wanda took the keys and got out of the passenger seat to move to the driver's seat.

The three other passengers hurried out of the car, not wanting to be anywhere near it once Anti-Wanda took the wheel.

Timmy watched Anti-Wanda put the car into gear, preparing to back out of the parking spot. "Is it really a good idea to let her drive?"

"Yes, Timothy, she is perfectly capable of driving." How wrong would Anti-Cosmo be you ask?

As if to purposely prove his point wring, Anti-Wanda backed the car right into a tree. "Sorry, y'all!" She yelled from the window to the custodial workers. She made another attempt, this time nearly backing into a family of lawn gnomes. Giving up on the apologies, she put the car into drive and sped out of the parking lot, almost hitting a teacher and a few students on her way out.

"Let's go see the campus." Anti-Cosmo quickly directed the boy inside before he could come up with a smart remark.

* * *

><p>"Foop, this is your classroom." Anti-Cosmo clapped his hands loudly, starting the anti-fairy baby. "Now that I have your attention, I don't want any trouble! You are here for an education, not for world domination. That comes later."<p>

"As far as you know…" Foop muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, father, nothing at all. I'll be a good little boy." Foop said innocently. How could anyone suspect a harmless little anti-fairy baby?

"Good. Have a productive day at school today."

Once Anti-Cosmo and Timmy were out of sight he let out a menacing laugh. "Fools! This school will be mine! I shall be the most popular one here!"

"Poof poof!"

"AGH!" Foop turned sharply to see his opposite and sworn nemesis. "Poof!" He pointed at the baby. "I suggest you run now, for there is no way I shall allow you to leave this place in one piece."

"Poof!"

"What? Really? Never thought I'd hear a threat coming from you. Very well, I shall accept it as a challenge, and let me warn you. I'm a sore loser."

Poof gave his small fairy giggle. The opposing child could not tell he had just insulted himself. There was no honor in being a sore loser. Still, he could not afford to let his guard down. Foop had his godbrother, he would anything to get Timmy back.

"Laugh while you can, for once this is over I shall be the one left laughing!" Foop entered the classroom without another word.

* * *

><p>"This school is very old you see." Anti-Cosmo drifted down the hall with Timmy beside him. "It was founded so long ago, no one knows the exact year. Ms. Powers, the head teacher here, speculates the school has to be at least four hundred thousand years old."<p>

"You guys can't use magic to just figure it out?" It seemed fairly simple and straightforward. Timmy couldn't understand why no one had thought of it first.

"Oh Timothy, don't be so naïve." Anti-Cosmo patted him on the head. "Magic cannot solve all of our problems. If it could, the entire world would be in harmony now."

"So how did she get her estimate then? I can throw out a number too."

"She's not throwing out numbers. This school has been in her family for generations. She's descended from the founding witch, Agatha Powers. Using her family tree, she can count the generations and average age of each person to get her number."

Timmy nodded. So this place was that old? It would make sense; the building was constructed from stone. Modern places were made of the standard brick or concrete, even in the magical realm. "How long ago did you come here?"

"I came here with my Anti-Wanda almost ten thousand years ago. Ms. Powers was the teacher even back then."

"You hold a lot of respect for her, don't you?"

Anti-Cosmo was a little surprised. Timmy's deducting abilities were getting quite good. "Yes, I do. How could you tell?"

"You call her Ms. Powers; you don't use her first name."

* * *

><p>"Broomhilda, I demand to know why my seat is in the back!" Foop yelled out. He would not sit behind his enemy! He should be up front; he was more intelligent than all the sniveling little brats here!<p>

"Foop, the names were drawn at random. Next time we change seats, you can have a seat up front, but you must wait until then." Ms. Powers turned to the chalkboard and began writing her first math problem. "Now class, can anyone tell me what two plus two is?"

"DEATH!" Foop shouted. Death was the answer to all his problems. If that didn't work, violence usually took care of it.

"Not quite, Foop." That child was going to need a lot of work. Death was not a number.

"Poof poof poof poof!"

"That's right Poof! Two plus two equals four!" Such a smart child. He could count before he could speak. Ms. Powers could tell she was going to have a great time teaching the world's only fairy baby.

Foop simmered in his seat. How dare she praise his nemesis! She will pay. When she turned her back to the class to write on the board once more, he made his move. He tore a sheet out of his notebook and crumpled it into a little ball. With great precision, he threw the crumpled paper at her, hitting the back of her head.

Ms. Powers stopped her writing to pick up the scrap of paper that had struck her. She held it up to the class. "Alright, which one of you children threw this?" She asked in a calm voice.

In an instant the entire class had their fingers pointed at Foop.

"What? You're going to rat me out? You will all perish in flames!" Foop could literally feel his desk catch fire from all of his pent up rage.

Ms. Powers quickly waved her wand and extinguished the fire. "Foop! Stand outside in the hall and think about what you've done. I don't think your fellow classmates enjoy having their lesson disrupted."

Grinding his teeth, he got up and drifted into the hallway. "I'll get you all." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>Anti-Cosmo dug through the file cabinets, trying to find the picture of his graduating class. "I know it's in here somewhere."<p>

Timmy looked around the record room with awe. Now he believed the school was over four hundred thousand years old.

There was a thick layer of dust over most of the cabinets, curses and spells on some even. The file cabinets from the early years of the school looked like they would fall apart if he even breathed on them. One could see the progression of time through the cabinets just by looking at the stack of dust on them or the material they were made from.

The really early years were made from some type of enchanted wood that would glow if you got close to it. Then the cabinets were made from iron, which had turned into a rust red color from all the years of moisture and rain. After that was the early forms of steel, very thick and very heavy. There were many magical substances that Timmy couldn't quite name, but he knew they must have been from over the past millennia or two for they still had spells he could recognize on them.

"Found it!" Anti-Cosmo proclaimed, holding up a photograph. He held it out for his godson to look over.

The picture was of all the magical creatures graduating that year. In the picture, Anti-Cosmo stood at the front, still a young man by the looks of it.

"In the panorama picture, we're lined up according to out rank in the class. I was Valedictorian, so I'm the very first student in the picture." He said with pride. Even in Anti-Fairyversity he ranked Valedictorian. He'd have to find that picture sometimes soon.

That made sense.

"Give me a moment, I'm going to try and find some old records."

Timmy paid him no mind, but continued to look at the picture in his hands. Anti-Wanda was in the picture, second to last in the line-up. He looked at the last fairy next to ger and realized he looked very familiar.

It was Cosmo!

That dolt, he had the lowest score out of the entire graduating class? He lost to Anti-Wanda, the anti-fairy who couldn't speak proper English!

He chuckled to himself; of course Cosmo would be there. Well. If Cosmo was there, that means Wanda had to be there too along with a few other fairies he might recognize.

Wanda was smart, so she should be closer to the front of the picture. Sure enough, she was second to first, right behind Anti-Cosmo. She must beat herself up over that all the time. To lose the title of Valedictorian to an anti-fairy. It really explained her contempt for them.

The more he stared, the more he thought. Why had he never asked Cosmo or Wanda about their teenage days? This was actually really interesting.

Looking through the picture he was able to spot Blonda, Juandissimo, Binky, and their respective counterparts.

They all looked so different!

Juandissimo didn't have his huge biceps just yet, Binky looked relatively normal in height compared to all the fairies who had not yet entered puberty, and Blonda was already showing signs of fashonista. She was the only female fairy in the picture who was wearing make-up.

Anti-Blonda looked amazing without any make-up on! No wonder she was such a super star.

* * *

><p>"It's unanimous! The winner if Foop!"<p>

"Yes!" The anti-fairy jumped out of his seat with his hands in the air.

"Spelled backwards!"

"Every time! Why must she torture me so?" Foop slammed his head on the desk as he lost yet another chance at popularity to his counterpart.

So far, Poof had been better at math, spelling, drama, sports, and now he was the class president.

"That's it! If I can't be the most popular kid in school, I'll make a new school where I'll be the only kid!" The baby waved his bottle around, turning the beautiful castle into a piece of rustic scenery.

* * *

><p>"English A, Math A, Sciences A, Magic Casting A, Potions A." Timmy continued to flip through Anti-Cosmo's personal school record. "Is there any class you didn't get an A in?"<p>

"Well, there is one."

"Really?" Timmy's ears perked. Looks like Anti-Cosmo wasn't so perfect after all. "Which class?"

"Physical Education. I got an A minus in that class."

Timmy's hopes came crashing. "A minus? So you really are perfect?"

"No one's perfect Timothy. There are things even I cannot do."

The design of the record room began to change as the file cabinets came to life. The drawers snapped open and shut, scattering all their contents and threatening to take a bite out of the two occupants in the room.

"Whoa!" Timmy jumped out of the way, narrowly missing a cabinet. "What' going on?"

"I told that son of mine not to cause any trouble. It looks like he's trying to take over the school." Anti-Cosmo used his wand to crush all the cabinets against the back wall. "Those shouldn't be a problem now." The spell on the cabinets was relatively weak. Foop hadn't mastered control over advanced magic yet.

"Aren't you going to do something to fix the rest of the school?" The boy asked. He could hear the screams of the children echoing down the ancient halls of the school.

Anti-Cosmo rolled up his sleeve, gazing at his watch. "No."

"What?" Timmy sated in disbelief. Looks like it was up to him to save the day again. He ran out of the room, ignoring Anti-Cosmo's calls for him to return, and dashed for the class room he knew Foop was in.

* * *

><p>"Well, if you won't see things my way, you're all expelled!" Foop's cry got louder as Timmy neared the door.<p>

Timmy was about to enter the classroom when Anti-Cosmo appeared behind him and grabbed the back of his shirt. "Relax Timothy. You have my word, nothing will go wrong. It's a lesson I learned here on my first day."

A black hole appeared directly outside the school, sucking in the building piece by piece.

Foop's villainous laughter rang through the school when suddenly, everything stopped.

The school bell rang.

"Well, wasn't that exciting?" Ms. Powers stated, happy that the day was finally over. "Class dismissed!"

The children ran out of the class screaming and laughing as if their lives had not been threatened moments before.

Anti-Cosmo let go of Timmy, allowing him to enter the class room. "What happened to the black hole?" He asked, confused.

"You must be Timmy Turner, I've read all about you in the papers." Ms. Powers shook his hand. "It's nice to meet a celebrity." She said, completely disregarded his previous question.

"Ms. Powers, it's a pleasure it see you again." Anti-Cosmo greeted her.

"Ah, Anti-Cosmo, it's been a while. Foop really does take after you." She laughed. "His first day took me back to yours. If I recall, you too tried to take over the school."

"Yes," Anti-Cosmo blushed, embarrassed that his children had to hear that. "Like father like son. Saved by the bell. I hope Foop hasn't caused too much trouble for you."

"Oh, it's nothing I can't handle, and nothing he can't make up in detention."

"What?" Foop was not going to waste his precious time in a room doing absolutely nothing.

"You hear the lady!" Anti-Cosmo patted his head. Some things you just have to learn the hard way.

"Poof poof!" The purple baby loudly announced. He was willing to forgive his enemy in front of Timmy.

"Looks like you've been granted a presidential pardon by Poof." Ms. Powers was so proud of her students. So young and they were already developing their social skills.

"Saved by me nemesis! NO!" Foop threw his hands into the air in defeat. He grabbed his counterpart and dragged him out of the classroom, and out of ear shot. "Listen here you pompous little brat! I will not lose to you, so be prepared."

"Poof poof." He would not lose either. Foop did not know it, but Poof was beginning to develop a grudge against the anti-fairies, just like his mother.

Sadly, Poof was still a child. He could not comprehend the surrounding circumstances of Timmy's being with the anti-fairies. He thought Timmy left because the boy had come to hate him and like Foop better.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Farewell my enemy." Foop left him in the hall to join his family.

Poof watched with jealousy as Timmy picked Foop up and carried him out of the school. Oh, how he desperately missed Timmy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm, this chapter did not come out like I planned. Oh well, it was pretty close.<strong>

**Also, I know Cosmo did not attend Spellementary School. Please play along, this is a Fanfiction.**

**Review Please!  
><strong>


	10. Just Another Weekend

**I've been rewatching the series to work on this fic. I forget how awesome Anti-Cosmo is, lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fairly OddParents or other relating characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Just Another Weekend<p>

"So this is the brat?" A gruff voice asked in the darkness.

"Shh! Not so loudly. I do not want to wake him." Anti-Cosmo whispered to his companion.

Unbeknownst to him, Timmy had woken up when they first entered the room. He chose to feign sleep in order to see what the two anti-fairies wanted. Their voices were too soft for him to hear, so he chose to wake.

With a yawn, he sat up and wiped his eyes. "Anti-Cosmo? Is that you?" He asked in a sleepy tone.

Anti-Cosmo set his hand on Timmy's head, giving his companion a glare. "It's all right Timothy, Anti-Binky just wanted to meet you. You can go back to sleep now."

Seeing that they didn't need anything, and not needing any more motivation to sleep, he dropped his head back onto his pillow and passed out.

Anti-Cosmo teleported himself and Anti-Binky out of the room, before they could disrupt his godson's sleep once more.

As soon as they were in the hall, Anti-Cosmo crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you satisfied? You've woken my godchild. What was so important that you couldn't wait until the morning to see him?"

"Oh, it was just something I needed to see. Don't worry about it, my friend. Thank you, and sorry for disrupting you so late. I hope I haven't caused too much trouble." Anti-Binky waved and took his leave.

* * *

><p>"So who was that guy?" Timmy asked his godmother the next morning at the breakfast table.<p>

"That's Anti-Binky. Don't you mind him. He's a lil' rough, but he's one of Anti-Cosmo's friends." She knew a bit about their relationship, after all, Anti-Cosmo didn't keep secrets from his wife.

"'Friends' doesn't sound like the right word. Anti-Cosmo seemed kind of annoyed by him." Timmy was not stupid. He would be annoyed too if someone visited him that late at night, but there was something more. It seemed like the annoyance was mutual, not just on Anti-Cosmo's part.

"Well, long ago, before my Cozzie was supreme anti-fairy, there was a competition to see who would become the next Head Anti-Fairy. Lots of anti-fairies entered but at the end there was only ma' Cozzie an' Anti-Binky."

* * *

><p>"<em>My friend, I hope you won't hold it against me when I take the position of supreme anti-fairy." Anti-Binky arrogantly stated. The final round was a fight to the death. With his strength, he would be able to pound that puny little anti-fairy into a pulp.<em>

"_Ah, watch yourself 'friend'. I wouldn't get cocky this early. You never know what tricks I might have up my sleeve." Anti-Cosmo wiped his monocle with a huge smile on his face._

"_What's with that ridiculous smile?"_

"_Well, I was just thinking about how my wife is out there cheering for me."_

"_Great, now you're going to get all cheesy on me."_

"_Will the remaining anti-fairies please make their way to the stadium? The final competition is about to begin." The voice over the P.A announced for all to hear._

"_It looks like we'll be on opposing sides now." Anti-Binky cracked knuckles in an attempt to intimidate Anti-Cosmo._

"_Good luck to you then." He said, unfaltered by his opponents display._

* * *

><p>"So they fought and my Cozzie used his smarts ta' win. Ya' see, there were none of them rules, so he set some traps for Anti-Binky before the fight and won."<p>

"That does sound like Anti-Cosmo…" No wonder Anti-Binky would be mad. He lost a battle of strength to someone with a set of brains.

"Aww, but don't ya pay him no mind. Anti-Binky likes bullyin' people fer no reason. He just swung by cause there's gonna be a council meetin' tonight."

* * *

><p>"So, what did you think? Was he anything special?"<p>

Anti-Binky let out a barking laugh. "The brat? There was nothing good about him. You know, by the looks of Anti-Cosmo's wand, that kid hasn't been making very many wishes."

"Maybe Anti-Cosmo's just been refusing to grant them."

"No, he's always envied the fairies for the godchildren; it just doesn't sound like something he would do. Besides, you should see him when it comes to the kid. It took me months to finally convince Anti-Cosmo to let me see him."

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm just going after the kid. As soon as he's out of the picture, I'll have what I've always wanted, and no one will be able to stop me."

"You know, this may turn out to be a good thing on my behalf too." Anti-Binky rubbed his chin in thought, a frightful smirk making its way across his face. Oh yes, this would work quite well.

"How so?"

"Well Anti-Cosmo really likes the brat, so if we get rid of him he'll be too depressed to do anything. That'll be my chance to strike and overthrow him."

"Not happy with second in command?"

The anti-fairy gave his accomplice a dirty look. "Happy with having power over no one?" He retorted.

"I was joking, no need to get all wound up. So tell me, what's so wrong with Anti-Cosmo's rule?"

"It's too soft. That damn pansy likes to do everything all 'proper' and 'right'. See, if he wants the godchildren, it's very simple. BANG!" Anti-Binky pretended to fire an imaginary gun. "Kill them all. No fairies to stand as the supreme race, no one to tell us we can't have the godchildren."

"You know, for someone who is trying to get the godchildren, you really don't seem like the parental type."

"Who says you have to care for the kid? Granting wishes makes your magic stronger, that's all I care about. The kids could wish for a car and drive themselves off a cliff for all I care."

"Harsh."

"Whatever. Tonight, after the meeting, I'll drop by so we can finish setting everything up. I want this done as soon as possible." Anti-Binky glanced at his watch in excitement. How many more hours until that kid was gone?

Too many.

* * *

><p>As that evening rolled around, Timmy and Foop found themselves stuck upstairs while the meeting took place.<p>

Timmy didn't take any offense to not being allowed down this time, for he knew the reason. If he was down there, Foop would want to follow, then he would want to be in the meeting, then he would start spurting random things on death and killing that had nothing to do with the meeting's agenda, so he found himself literally stuck with the job of babysitting.

Foop himself did not know what the meetings were even about. He thought it was just his parents throwing a dinner party, a rather boring engagement he would prefer not be a part of. Still, it did not relieve the restlessness he felt being stuck inside. "I want to go outside and play." He tugged on Timmy's shirt, hoping to convince the boy to take him outside.

"You heard your mother; we need to stay up here." Timmy sat at the window sill, staring outside with Foop in his lap. He was hoping for something to happen outside and keep the baby distracted, but it soon looked like he would need another plan.

"We can sneak out. Mother is not that hard to trick, she'll never notice."

"No, Foop. How about we go to the library and I'll read you a story." Timmy silently prayed that the child would accept the offer and drop the subject of going outside.

"We've already done that. I want to play on the teeter-totter of terror!"

"We already did that earlier today, remember?" Timmy hated it when Foop wanted to use that teeter-totter. It was way too small for him, he looked ridiculous on it.

"Well, I'm bored!"

So was he. "Okay, let's walk up here; I'm sure we can find something to do." Timmy carried the baby out of his bedroom.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" He had only set one foot out of his own bedroom, what could Foop want now?

"Let's go into Mother and Father's room!" The baby said excitedly.

"Uh… I don't think that's such a good idea." Timmy had never gone into their room before. There had never been a reason too and he did not know how they would react. Would they get mad and accuse him of snooping around? Maybe they had security measures in their room. As supreme anti-fairy, Anti-Cosmo was bound to have some enemies. It wouldn't be too surprising if his room was booby trapped. What better way to get your enemy than in their sleep?

"Why not?" Foop demanded, wanting to know the logic behind his brother's decision.

"Because, they might not like us going through their stuff."

"Did they tell us to stay out of their room?"

"They don't have to, it's self-explanatory. It's like if someone walked into your room and started going through your crib."

"Nonsense, we're not strangers, we're their children." Foop hopped out of Timmy's arms and drifted into his parent's master suite.

"Foop, get back here!" Timmy chased after him into the bedroom.

He entered the bedroom cautiously. The inside was not as grand as he would have imagined. It was pretty simple compared to most master bedrooms.

There was a bed in the center, facing away from the window. To the side was a vanity, obviously Anti-Wanda's, with a purple stool in front of it. A little ways down from the vanity was a built in closet and a door, which presumably led to a bathroom.

No bookshelf? No paintings on the wall? Anti-Wanda must have been the one to decorate the room.

"Timmy, come look at this!" Foop called from under the bed.

"Foop, get out from there!" Timmy crawled under the bed to fish for his baby brother.

"Come see this first!" Foop pleaded when Timmy grabbed a hold of his leg.

"If I say yes, will you leave peacefully?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Timmy allowed the child to lead him to the wall underneath the bed. He watched as Foop ran his hand over the paint. Suddenly, the wall slid back and to the side to reveal a secret entrance. "Cool." Even he had to admit it.

"Can we go in? Please, please, please?" Foop pleaded.

Timmy wanted to say no, but his curiosity got the better of him. A secret entrance in an ancient castle. How could he resist? "Let's check it out."

Foop latched onto Timmy's back as he crawled through the space in the wall. Once inside, he stood up, finally finding enough headroom to do so. "Can you light the way?"

Foop held his bottle up, using his magic to make the tip light up.

The hallway was long and plain with strange symbols and writing on the walls. Some were in English, while some were done in unusual hieroglyphs.

Timmy traced his hand along the wall, admiring the writing. "Can you read the weird ones, Foop?"

"I can't read at all, remember?"

Right, Foop was still a baby; regardless of the fact he had more facial hair than Timmy, who was ten years his senior.

"Maybe this tunnel leads to a secret room in the castle!" Foop announced excitedly. He hadn't been in the world long enough to explore the entire castle yet. Who knew what amazing secrets it held? "Or maybe we'll find lost treasure!"

Timmy smiled at the baby's innocence. If there was one thing he had learned from being here, it's that everything is never what you want it to be.

During the stroll, Timmy never noticed the tunnel's decline into the ground. He fell through the opening, going through centuries worth of cobwebs and dust.

A soft light came closer and closer as they continued to fall.

Soon, Timmy slammed into something metallic. Whatever it was, it came off from the impact, dropping Timmy and Foop into a lit room.

"Hi ya'll!" Anti-Wanda said to them.

Foop gazed around the room in disappointment. "The kitchen! A hidden passageway and it leads to the kitchen?"

"Wow, everything in this house leads to the kitchen." Timmy recalled the few other secret doors he had found on his first day in the castle.

"Well of course. The backdoor's here." Anti-Wanda pointed to the wooden door, leading to the gardens out back.

"Well, that makes sense." Timmy sighed in disappointment. If the house was under attack, getting out the back would probably be a good idea.

"All that work for nothing. Let's go to the library, I want to hear a story." Foop tugged on Timmy's shirt again.

With a sigh, the boy picked himself up and climbed back up the secret entrance, not wanting to exit through the dining hall and accidentally interrupt the evil fairy council.

* * *

><p>"So how'd it go?"<p>

Anti-Binky threw his jacket off, tossing it carelessly onto the desk. "Boring as always. Did you do what I asked?"

"Of course. Have I ever let you down?"

"Well you better not tomorrow. It's the perfect opportunity."

"Oh, I assure you. Failure is at a zero percent chance, for I, Princess Mandie, will see to it that the interfering brat is taken care of." She let out a wicked laugh, startling the crows outside into a frenzy. She would have her revenge against the Turner brat for ruining her attempts to take over Yugopotamia. Tomorrow the child would visit his friend, and from there she would lure to the planet and that brat to their doom.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh noez! What does Mandie have up her sleeve?<strong>

**Brought the plot in because some people can't appreciate a scenery shot **ಠ**_**ಠ**. **

**Review Please! You guys make me unbelievably happy! **

**On a side note, if you feel there is something wrong or something you don't like, feel free to voice it. I won't get mad at criticism, but I will get mad when you express anger and don't tell me what it's over. How am I supposed to fix a problem if I don't know what it is?**


	11. Battle For Yugopotamia

**I could really go for a grilled cheese sandwich right about now…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fairly OddParents or other relating characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Battle For Yugopotamia<p>

Timmy scarfed down his breakfast at lightning speed. The sooner he was done, the sooner he would get to hang out with Mark.

"Slow down, Timothy. You're going to choke." Anti-Cosmo turned the page to his newspaper while rolling his eyes. When the child actually did choke, he would laugh.

Luckily, there was no choking at the breakfast table that morning. Timmy downed his orange juice, slamming his glass against the table. "I'm done!" He announced. "Can I go now?"

Anti-Cosmo glanced at his watch. "Alright. I'll come pick you up at eight. Be ready by then." He waved his wand, sending the boy to the Dimsdale dump.

* * *

><p>"Timmy! You're here! We are going to have a most awesome time!" Mark waved his tentacles around in the air. "I have acquired the new Crash Nebula video game. It is most awesome. Sh-yeah!"<p>

"Sweet. How did you get it?" Timmy grabbed the box and read over the back. This game wasn't supposed to come out for another month!

"_It's me, Mr. Manager dude." Mark said, donning his human disguise. This time he had chosen to look like the manager of the nearby electronics store. "I'm just gonna check on the shipment of stuff out back…cause that's what managers do."_

_The other employees stared at him in silence. _

"_Sir, are you feeling alright?" One of the employees asked. His manager never behaved like that before._

"_Yeah, dude! Totally fine!" Mark dashed for the store room before anyone else could ask questions. He fished through the pile of newly released videogames until he found the unreleased Crash Nebula game. "Sh-yeah, score!" He walked back to the front of the store._

"_Sir, that game is not supposed to be released for a while."_

"_This one's broken. I'm taking it to get it fixed!" Mark shouted as he ran out the door. He stopped for a moment, retracing his footsteps back into the store. He pointed to the employee who dared correct him. "By the way, you're fired!"_

"Uh…internet?" He quickly made up.

"Whatever, let's play!"

* * *

><p>The two sat in front of the screen, blasting away at each other. It was this kind of senseless violence that Timmy lived for.<p>

The phone on Mark's control panel began ringing mid-level.

"Hold it, I shall return upon completing this call." The alien paused the game and got up. "Hello?" He turned the screen to his super computer on to see the face of those calling him.

"Hello, love. Did you miss me?"

Mark screamed at the sight. It was too horrible. It was so…colorful.

Timmy took his attention away from the Television to his best friend. What was wrong?

Then he saw it.

It was Mandie. She was wearing a light pink dress with a flower garland in her hair.

"Let's cut to the chase." The wicked alien said, her eyes lighting up with fire, burning the flowers upon her head. "I have your parents hostage," She turned the small camera on her screen to show the King and Queen of Yugopotamia bound up and tied to a post above a pile of roses and baby blankets. "If you want them back, you better come here and hand over the role of ruler to me!" She laughed evilly before ending the call.

"Turner! We have a mando problemo!" He wriggled around in panic. "We gotta go save my parents." Without waiting for Timmy's response, he opened his ship's navigator and set courses for Yugopotamia. The ship's navigational system quickly opened a portal for them to travel through.

Within seconds they were at Yugopotamia.

* * *

><p>"Dude, don't you think we should have planned this out first?" Timmy asked, gazing at the city, most of which was on fire. Mandie didn't waste any time.<p>

"No time for planning! We've gotta save my parents, get your space suit out!"

"In case you haven't noticed, my godparents are not here! They're millions of light-years away in Anti-Fairy World!" This is exactly what Timmy meant when he said they should have planned.

"No problem, we'll just fly there. Let me set the ship's coordinates." As Mark fiddled with the control panel, a blast came from the sky, striking the portal creator, permanently grounding the ship.

"Well, Mark, it's nice to see you've come." Mandie stepped out from the flames consuming the city to greet her Ex-Fiancée. Now that he was stuck here, she would make him hand over the throne.

"What do we do?" Mark asked, watching as Mandie raised her gun to the window of the ship.

"Duck!" Timmy tackled Mark to the floor just as the beam shot through the window. They had to find a hiding spot until they came up with a plan of action. "Now, we run!"

Mark quickly opened up his ship's ammunition stand, pulling out a few smoke bombs.

"Ready?" Timmy asked him from the exit ramp.

"Ready."

Running on adrenaline, they dashed out the door, doing their best to avoid the lasers being fired at them.

Mark quickly activated the bombs in his hand before throwing them at Mandie and her personal guard. "Follow me Turner." He called through the smog. "I know the most excellent hiding spot!"

* * *

><p>"Here? You want to hide here?" Timmy stared at the spot in horror.<p>

"Do not be afraid. Jeremy is the most docile of the royal pets." Mark laughed at his friend's fear. He could face the evil Mandie, no problem, but to face such harmless creature like Jeremy, he would panic.

"No way, dude. I'd rather be vaporized than eaten alive." Was Mark not seeing what he was seeing? This huge tentacle monster was growling as they approached, threatening to tear apart anyone who got too close. He did not want to die a horrible, painful, bloody death. He'd take his chances with Mandie.

"Jeremy's is calm. Allow me demonstrate." Mark approached the creature and began tickling the spot underneath its tentacle.

Jeremy stopped for a moment. He relaxed, allowing his menacing tentacles to fall to the ground.

He had fallen asleep.

"Dude, not much time, just get in!" Mark yelled from the nest.

Timmy was still unsure, but what choice did he have? Besides, the monster seemed pretty harmless when it was asleep. He cautiously approached to the ledge and jumped into the nest after Mark.

* * *

><p>"A plan, we need a plan." Timmy paced around the nest.<p>

"How about we go up to Mandie and ask her nicely to leave and let my parents go."

Timmy stared at the alien as if all his tentacles had just fallen off. "We need a plan that will work." They had no weapons, no spaceship, and no magic. They were literally trapped in a rut! He really wished Anti-Cosmo was here. He was smart; he would know what to do.

In his nervous state, Mark fiddled around with his broken fake-e-fier. Maybe that's why they were always breaking. He was always messing around with them.

Watching Mark gave Timmy an idea.

"Mark, do you know where the extra fake-e-fiers are stored?"

"Yeah. My parents keep them in the linen room of the castle. Why?"

"Maybe we could use them to our advantage. We could change our appearance to look like a member of Mandie's guard, we could sneak past her and free your parents."

"That would work, except Mandie had already taken over the castle. How are we supposed to get in?"

Timmy thought for a second. "The last way she'd expect a Yugopotamian to."

* * *

><p>"Turner, my flesh! It's burning my flesh!" Mark tried his best to avoid touching the flowers, but alas, it was futile.<p>

"Stop complaining! You're a prince, so start acting like one!"

"Well, I'm sorry we can't all be great warriors like you, Turner."

They had decided to, or rather Timmy had decided to, sneak into the castle through the protective shrubbery in the back. Being Yugopotamia, where all things nice were horrendous and evil, the shrubs consisted of beds and beds of colorful flowers. Nothing for him, but pure torture for Mark. Hey, if he wanted to save his parents, he would have to suffer. Besides, it was the perfect entryway. There were no guards because no one thought a Yugopotamian would risk their flesh through the flowers just to sneak in.

"It wasn't that bad." Timmy dusted the dirt off of his clothing once they made it to the courtyard of the castle.

Mark jumped out of the flowers with a huge gasp. "Speak for yourself, human. Hell hath no greater fire!" He shouted, wriggling his tentacles around in pain.

Timmy slapped a hand over the alien's mouth. "Stop yelling! Are you trying to get caught?"

"Right, sorry bro." He got up from the floor and looked around the surrounding walls. "The linen room is in that tower." He pointed to the tower to their right. "It's at the top floor."

"It doesn't look like there's anything we can climb to get up there." Timmy looked for shrubbery, vines, even dead trees, but the tower was bare.

"Who needs to climb when you have tentacles?" Mark asked. He stretched his tentacles out until they reached the window of the tower. "Grab on Timmy."

Complying with the order, the human child grabbed a hold of his friend's back, allowing him to pull them up to the window.

As soon as he was in, Timmy had his eyes on the prize. Folded in a neat clean pile where a stack of fake-e-fires. "Score!" He ran to the stack and pulled one on. "Catch!" He threw one to Mark.

"Uh, ew, no thank you. Those are all clean. Gross."

Timmy face-palmed. He grabbed one and forced it over Mark's head. "Stop being such a baby! Just put it on!"

Mark swallowed hard, slipping it on without actually touching it.

"Okay, we got them. How do we make it work?" Timmy asked. He spun it around the way he always saw Mark do, but was not transforming.

"You have to think." Mark pointed to his glass-encased brain. "What do you want to be, and what do they look like." He spun his fake-e-fier, transforming into a member of Mandie's guard.

"You know what," Timmy had a great idea. "Let's do this." He spun the fake-e-fier, transforming into Mandie herself.

"Bro, that's just gross. Too many colors."

"Mark, don't you see. If we sneak in as Mandie, we have control of the guard and invasion. We can call it off!"

"Once again Timmy, you've proven yourself as a true warrior." Mark grabbed his arm. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Timmy nervously marched up to Mandie's mother ship. He took a deep breath, hoping this would work.<p>

"Everyone!" Timmy snapped at the guards, doing his best to imitate Mandie. "I'm calling this whole thing off."

The guards looked at each other in confusion.

"Ma'am, are you sure?"

"Did I stutter?" Timmy pointed to the hostage Kind and Queen. "Untie them and throw them out. Pack up this whole thing, we're leaving. This planet is worthless!"

When no one moved, Timmy took it to the next level. He grabbed a nearby gun and fired at the closest guard's feet. "Get moving now!" He shouted.

Realizing that their 'princess' meant business; everyone jumped to their feet and followed her orders.

The King and Queen quickly ran out of the ship, not bothering with thanks or offers of gratitude. They needed to make sure their kingdom was still in one piece.

Timmy sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Saving a planet was tough work.

"What's going on? What's everyone doing? Who let my prisoners go?"

Timmy took a sharp breath. That piercing voice, it was the real Mandie!

"Who are you?" She marched up to Timmy, who was still disguised as herself. "How dare you try and impersonate me?" She snatched the fake-e-fier, tearing off of his waist, revealing his true identity.

Timmy shrunk down, returning to his actual form.

"Interfering brat! I'll take care of you once and for all!" She grabbed the front of his shirt, making sure he wouldn't get away this time. "Say goodbye." She took her laser gun out of its holster and brought it to his forehead.

Timmy closed his eyes, not wanting to see death come for him. Suddenly, he heard her scream and felt himself falling out of her grasp. He landed on the ground, finally opening his eyes.

The ship had filled with Yugopotamian soldiers, each armed with weapons varying from guns to feather dusters.

"Give up Mandie!" King Gripullon shouted, pointing his own weapon at her. "Step away from the human warrior."

Mandie looked about the room in shock. All her guards were either dead or unconscious. It was all that brat's fault! She turned towards him, her hands twitching, ready to gouge his eyes out. "Kid, you're going to pay dearly for this."

The Yugopotamian soldiers fired nets at her, trapping her and dragging her away from Timmy before she could try anything.

"You'll be sorry you ever messed with me Turner. Your life is about to turn into a living hell, and you don't even know it!" She cried as the guards dragged her away.

"Turner, great earth warrior!" Gripullon cried out in joy. "Once again, you have saved our planet. How can we ever repay you?"

"Can you send me home? I'm going to get picked up in fifteen minutes." Timmy pointed to his watch, which indicated it was seven forty-five.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"Did you have fun?" Anti-Cosmo asked when he came for the boy.<p>

"More than you can imagine." Timmy almost laughed. There was no way he was going to tell Anti-Cosmo what really happened.

Oh well, what he won't know won't hurt him.

* * *

><p>"You failed!" Anti-Binky slammed his fist into his desk, shattering it right down the middle. "That twerp didn't even have any magic to help him! How could you let him get away?"<p>

"He's a lot smarter than I thought-"

"No, you're just worthless." He cut her off with a roar. "I do not tolerate failure of any kind!" He pointed his wand at her.

Mandie's eyes grew wide as her body went up in flames. She couldn't put them out! They were too strong.

A horrifying shout resonated throughout the entire military base.

"Now that she's gone, it looks like I'll have to get rid of that brat myself." Anti-Binky kicked the ashes of the now deceased princess away.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it looks like Mark won't have to worry about Mandie anymore!<strong>

**What a horrible way to go… I'm so cruel.**

**Review Please! **


	12. Homework

**Swiss chocolate is so awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fairly OddParents or other relating characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: Homework<p>

"Don't forget to turn in your permission slips tomorrow for the camping trip." Crocker stared at the clock. Just a few more seconds…

The bell rang.

"Alright you losers, get out of my class!" He pointed to the door, not wanting to see another child's face.

Not needing any encouragement, the students jumped up and ran for sweet freedom.

"Not you, Turner!" Crocker grabbed the kid by the back of his shirt as he tried to leave. "It says here you can't be failing if you want to go. Do you know what you're failing?"

"Uh…no?"

"Everything!" Crocker blew him away with the volume of his voice. "If you want to go on this trip you have to have at a least a D in my class."

Timmy sighed. "Okay then, how do I raise my grade?" He hated asking this question. It always led to unwanted work.

"Well, I'm glad you asked." Crocker dug through his desk drawer. "You can make it up by completing this book report, due tomorrow." He slammed the grading rubric in front of Timmy.

"Alright, alright. Tomorrow, got it." Timmy crumpled the paper and threw it into his backpack.

* * *

><p><em>A scream of horror erupted out of the girl's mouth as she slowly backed away. "Oh, you cannot be serious, dear."<em>

"_Oh, but love, I am." The anti-fairy drew out his knife and stepped closer to the girl. _

_With each step he took, she took one back. Soon, she was backed up against the wall with nowhere to run._

"_Look at it this way." The male said. "Now we'll never be apart. We'll be together just like you wanted us to be."_

"_No, not like this." The terrified girl closed her eyes._

_The man raised his knife-_

The television screen went off.

"Hey!" Timmy rolled over from his stomach to his back. "I was watching that!"

"Yes, well, I couldn't help but notice this strewn across the dining room table along with the rest of the contents of your backpack." Anti-Cosmo held the rubric for the book report in his hand, a scowl on his face. Timothy could not possibly push this off any later, it was due tomorrow.

"Don't worry about it. I've got it under control."

"So you've finished then?" No way had his godson done the project. That would have been too good to be true.

"Not yet. Don't you know 'due tomorrow' means 'do tomorrow'?"

"Not in this house, it doesn't."

In a flash, the two of them were in the castle's massive library.

"Aww man." Timmy groaned.

"There's no excuse for you to be failing Timothy. If I was able to graduate at the top of my class in every grade, you should be able to."

Clearly, Anti-Cosmo had never met A.J.

He placed the rubric on a nearby table, ushering Timmy into a seat. "It says here you need to use a piece of age-appropriate literature. Is there any certain book you wished to use? I'm sure I have it in my library."

"Well, I was thinking of using Frankenstein." Timmy liked the whole monster idea. "So I was going to watch the movie-"

"Timothy! A mind is a terrible thing to waste. You will read the book, not watch the movie." How could the boy seriously think watching the movie would help? "Besides, the movie is not a very good adaptation of the book."

"I have to read the whole book by tonight?" Timmy said in shock. He was at the lower end of his class grading spectrum, there was no way he could finish a whole book in one night.

Luckily, Anti-Cosmo was feeling merciful. "Perhaps you can read one chapter and analyze it for your report. There are lots of topics you can discuss regarding this book. Such as, is it right to raise the dead? What truly makes a person a human? Is Dr. Frankenstein the real monster-"

"Wait, isn't Frankenstein the name of the monster?"

Anti-Cosmo stared at the boy without saying anything.

"What?" Timmy felt a little awkward. What had he said?

The dark fairy held is open hand out in the air. A book flew off one of the countless shelves, landing perfectly in his outstretched hand. He opened the book. "Chapter one."

* * *

><p>Anti-Cosmo closed the book when he finished reading the first three chapters. "See, Timothy, the monster does not have a name. They simply refer to him as Frankenstein's Monster."<p>

No response.

Looking to the table, Anti-Cosmo saw Timmy asleep, his head resting on his arms.

Asleep? The boy had fallen asleep? Through such an interesting story? What was he to do with the child? "Timothy!" He clapped his hands loudly, startling the boy awake.

"I didn't do it!" The child screamed, not fully aware of his surroundings. Once he realized he was no longer drifting through dreamland, he yawned, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Tell me, Timothy, at what point did you fall asleep?"

"Something about the lakes of Geneva."

"That's the very first page!" It's like the child didn't even care that he was being read to. Or maybe it was because he was being read to that he fell asleep. "Perhaps we should try another book. It seems as if this one does not suit your tastes."

"How about Cat in Spatts?"

"How about something in your age group?" Anti-Cosmo could not believe the child's taste in literature. He was going to have to introduce the boy to some real works of art very soon. "Aha! I have the perfect solution!" He held out his hand, bringing another book to him. "How about this? It had to do with magic, something you're all too familiar with."

Timmy took the book from him, examining the cover. It was a story about a wizard at a wizarding school. "I've seen the movie for this."

"Well, now I want you to read the book. You'll like it; it's very popular among younger adults and children."

* * *

><p>A gentle tapping came from the door.<p>

"It's dinner time ya'll." Anti-Wanda called.

"We'll be right there, love." Anti-Cosmo called back. "Well Timothy, we'll come back after we've eaten."

"You go on ahead; I'll be there in a second." He hated to admit it, but the book really was interesting. Not that he'd ever be caught reading in public, so he took the time to read it in the privacy of the castle's library.

Not wanting to disturb the child, and finally happy to see him reading something worthy of its great praise, he left the boy. Perhaps there was some hope for Timothy after all.

* * *

><p>"All finished?" Anti-Cosmo asked. He had returned to see the boy putting his supplies away in his back pack.<p>

"Yup."

"Is it A worthy material?"

Timmy held back a chuckle. "Like you wouldn't believe."

"Very well then, you may watch T.V now." The boy read the book; he deserved a little reward, even if it would rot his brains out.

* * *

><p>"Turner, how nice of you to join us." Crocker said from the blackboard. "I thought for sure you would have missed school today to work on your report."<p>

"Nah, I had this one under control." Timmy held the completed paper in the air for his teacher to examine.

Crocker snatched it, giving the boy a suspicious look. The kid never turned anything in, let alone on time, this had to be the work of fairies! He quickly flipped past the cover page to read a single sentence scrawled in messy childish handwriting.

_Fairies are real._

"AHA! You admitted it! There is such a thing as Fairy Godparents!" The insane teacher spazzed out at the last few words of his sentence. "Where are they? Tell me Turner! Tell me now!"

"I can't, I don't even know what grade I got on my report."

"Fine!" Crocker took his red pen out of his shirt pocket and scribbled a huge A all over the paper. "Here's you're a! Where are the fairies?"

Timmy snatched the paper out of his teacher's hand before he could change his mind. He then reached into his backpack and took out the book he had read the previous night. "Well, if you look on this page you'll see the main character encounter some fairies."

Crocker froze. It had been a trap! He should have known better than to think Turner would fess up to the existence of fairies!

Adding injury to insult, Timmy continued. "Since I got an A, it doesn't look like I'm failing anymore." He held out a slip of paper to Crocker. "Here's my permission slip for the camping trip."

Seething in anger, but unable to do anything, Crocker snatched the slip from the child. "I've got my eyes on you Turner. I'll prove you have Fairy Godparents."

Timmy laughed. As if, he didn't even bring his anti-fairy godparents to school with him anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted to write a little funny before entering the main conflict. Besides, lots of people asked for another scenery shot. <strong>

**Don't worry; everything is going to be smooth riding from down here. **

**So today I was in Chinatown, and as many of you know I'm albino. Obviously I look white, but it always trips everyone up when I start speaking fluent Chinese.**

**I'm arab by race, but it's still friggen hilarious. **

**As always, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**Review Please!**


	13. Camping

**I got the idea for a field trip like this after I discovered it's like a "Right of Passage" for some fifth graders in Colorado. Don't get to do that kind of thing in Los Angeles…**

**Timmy's in fifth grade, so I thought, why not?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fairly OddParents or other relating characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen: Camping<p>

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want us to go with you?" Anti-Cosmo asked for the millionth time that morning.

"Yes. I told you, I'm fine. Besides, don't you have supreme anti-fairy stuff to do?"

Well, he did, but still. He had chewed Wanda out for not being with her godchild at all times, but he and Anti-Wanda were even worse. They rarely accompanied Timothy to school, or anywhere else for that matter. They tried, but the boy kept insisting he didn't need them.

The boy wasn't all to blame; part of it was his own fault.

Anti-Wanda seemed to get Timothy in a lot of trouble at school, prompting the boy to go alone. Now that Foop was born, even if Timothy did want his godparents with him, they would be too busy.

Foop was a handful. He needed constant supervision, but before that he was still a baby. He needed someone to take care of him.

Don't get him wrong, Anti-Cosmo was happy to see Timothy doing well on his own, but what had bothered him the most was the boy's refusal to make a wish.

Timothy just did not seem to want anything in specific. It was a little unsettling, as Anti-Cosmo knew his godson used to get in trouble with Jorgen for over wishing.

He personally believed it was Timothy's way of holding a grudge against him for taking him away from his original godparents. The boy had never brought it up, or even asked to visit Fairy World. Sometimes Anti-Cosmo wished he had the ability to read minds, then he would really be able to tell what was on the boy's mind.

"Be careful then." Anti-Cosmo waved his wand, sending the child to the human world.

"Oh, my baby's gone!" Anti-Wanda wailed as soon as Timmy was out of sight.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Foop remarked, poking around at the mashed food on his highchair.

* * *

><p>"This is going to be so awesome!" Chester cried.<p>

"Alright, you brats, keep it down." Crocker counted each head as it stepped onto the bus. How he would love to make sure a few kids went 'missing', but alas, his paycheck depended on the safe return of all the children.

"Three days without parents! This is too good to be true." Sanjay wiped a tear from his eye. It would be great to take a break from the militaristic rule of his step-father.

"Just us guys roughing it out in the wilderness. We'll finally become real men." Timmy had been looking forward to this trip since he first started school.

Crocker smirked at their youthful optimism. "Enjoy it while you can, everything goes downhill from here." Yes, as soon as elementary school was over, grades would actually matter. If you weren't at the top, you were doomed to a life of servitude to some slave-driver boss.

The kids all stopped their excited chattering to stare at their miserable teacher. This guy was crazy.

AJ, who was not too concerned about his future, continued to spray himself down with mosquito repellent. These bugs were going to suck the lifeblood out of him! He could not wait for this trip to be over.

"Ease up, AJ. You wouldn't want to attract the worst mosquito of all!" Elmer said, nudging the others into joining.

"What are you talking about?" The intelligent child asked.

"Don't you know? The swamp monster at the camp is attracted to the smell of mosquito repellent. It smells like kids' fear." Timmy finished.

"No it doesn't, you guys are just messing with me!" AJ protested. Swamp monsters were not scientifically possible. Looking down in his seat on the bus, he saw something green move underneath him. He screamed, quickly pulling his legs up.

The other boys burst into laughter at their poor friend's reaction.

Chester came crawling out from under the seat with his green flippers in hand. "Aww man, you should have seen the look on your face, AJ."

"That's not funny." AJ crossed his arms, refusing to acknowledge his friends' laughter.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the worst three days of your life!" Crocker shouted at the students. "This is Camp Dimsdale, take a moment to appreciate the scenery."<p>

The forest looked dead, the lake water was murky, and there wasn't a woodland creature in sight.

"Mr. Crocker, where are the cabins?" AJ asked, looking over the grounds to be sure he had not missed them.

"Cabins? Real men don't sleep in cabins. Here you go!" Crocker grabbed a boxed tent and threw it at the poor child, knocking him clear off his feet.

"A tent? How do we set it up?" Chester pulled the box off his friend.

"Here's our first activity of the day! Set up your tent properly or sleep outside! Have fun!" Crocker pulled out a strange beeping device. "I'm going to look for fairies, don't bother me!" He stormed off into the dead woods.

"We can do this!" Timmy tried to stay positive, refusing to let Crocker ruin his fun. "Look here's an instruction manual!" He pulled out the little white booklet from the box and flipped it open. Just his luck. "It's in Swedish? I don't suppose anyone here can read Swedish?"

Silence.

"Alright then, we'll do it the manly way, without instructions." He grabbed two metal rods out of the box and bent them into an unrecognizable shape. "Come on, are we men or are we men?"

The guys cheered, each grabbing a part of the tent and joining in the construction effort.

* * *

><p>"Oh look, yet another thing I can fail you on." Crocker examined the hunk of metal that was the tent frame.<p>

After some serious effort, the boys had finally managed to make a triangle shape out of the rods, but with all the wrong parts. It was then they discovered that the tent cover would not go on to the frame. With all the connectors in the wrong places, the fabric had nothing to latch onto, so they settled for throwing it over the metallic mess like a blanket, hoping it would still cover the frame. And it did, until the breeze came by.

"Looks like you'll be sleeping by the fire tonight!" Crocker laughed as he went to examine the other students' tents.

Timmy did not want to lose this field trip to Crocker. "Forget him, we'll just rough it. While he's not looking, let's go for a swim!"

* * *

><p>"I'm not so sure about this guys, my readings say this water is radioacti-" Poor AJ found himself floating to the bottom of the lake instantaneously. Someone had pushed him in! He swam back to the surface with a scowl on his face. "Hey, you ruined my purification device!"<p>

"Come one AJ, just enjoy the water." Timmy laughed at his friend. He was worrying too much, besides, it's not like anyone had grown an extra limb…yet, so there was nothing to worry about!

Despite its horrible coloring, the water actually felt great. Not too hot and not too cold. It had been a great idea to sneak away; they had the whole lake to themselves!

* * *

><p>The bell from the mess hall rang, announcing the start of dinner.<p>

"I'm starving! Come on let's go get something to eat." Timmy was the first one out of the lake.

They all grabbed their towels, quickly drying off and changing back into their camp wear. They wouldn't want Mr. Crocker to find out they had snuck off.

* * *

><p>"Eww, what is that?" Chester asked, staring at the gray lump on his plate.<p>

"That, is dinner! Enjoy!" Crocker laughed, pulling out a sandwich he had packed earlier in the day. He had been teaching for quite a while, there was no way he was going to fall for the mess hall meals again.

"It can't be that bad." Timmy picked up his fork and stabbed at the mass, only to have the fork break in half.

"We're supposed to eat this?" Elmer asked, holding it in his hand. "It's too hard to chew through."

Timmy couldn't deny it anymore, this trip was starting to bum out. In his rage, he picked up his gray lump and threw it at his teacher's head.

The lump made contact with its target, knocking Crocker out.

The students in the hall froze. What were they supposed to do? There were no other chaperones on the trip, yet there was no one to force them into any unwanted activities.

"Gentlemen." Timmy stood up onto the table. "I think this may work very well in our favor."

* * *

><p>Anti-Cosmo froze as that feeling crept up to him.<p>

It was the feeling that Timothy was about to do something so inexplicably stupid.

Maybe he should go to the camp and check on the boy. He would be in and out of there within a few minutes, the child would never know.

No, he shouldn't.

He promised the boy that he would not try to help or interfere in anyway. He kept going on about how it would 'make him a man' and that 'it needed to be done alone'. Timothy might get genuinely upset over it.

He sighed, letting it go. Timothy had the most amazing luck; he would find some way to wriggle out of any mess he may have gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>"Oh, my head hurts." Crocker raised a hand to his head. Or lowered it. "What the…"<p>

He was hanging upside down from the ceiling.

Great, how did he get up here?

"You little brats! When I get down from here!" Crocker reached to his shoes, trying to see what was holding him up. He swiped at the soles, picking up a gooey substance.

Astro-glue. They had astro-glued his shoes to the ceiling. There was only one fifth-grader who would ever carry around astro-glue. When he got down, AJ would pay!

He untied his laces, loosening his feet from the shoes. He fell onto the messy meal tables in a crumpled heap. Good thing he was anatomically incorrect, or he may have seriously broken something!

Unfortunately, he still took a nasty fall, knocking himself right back unconscious.

* * *

><p>Timmy gave a content sigh as he stretched out into his sleeping bag by the fire.<p>

Who needed a tent, the stars were beautiful!

Thank goodness for that awful dinner, they may have never gotten away from Crocker had he not gotten riled up.

Once Crocker was out of the picture they had gone hiking, spelunking, rock climbing, and even hung up someone's boxers on the flagpole!

Yup, today had been an awesome day. He just needed to come up with a way to get the insane teacher off his back for the next two days and this trip would go down in history.

He closed his eyes, letting the cool night breeze brush against his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Once the fire died, Anti-Binky stepped out of the dead forest.<p>

Now would be the perfect opportunity to get the kid! There was no one to stop or see him out here, and the best part was Anti-Cosmo would never find out.

He removed the syringe from his pocket, preparing to inject the contents into the boy, but stopped short.

Someone moved!

He quickly flew up into the cover of the trees.

Good thing he had dark skin!

This called for a plan. He would need to lure the boy away in order to make it the perfect crime. He did know that kids got distracted by shiny things; this would be a piece of cake.

Waving his wand, he turned the dead leaves on the tree into fireflies. The little bugs floated down, walking on Timmy's face.

Timmy woke up, feeling the bugs crawling on his face. He immediately swatted, hoping it wasn't a spider (and hoping there wasn't whipped cream in his hands). Luckily, it was just a little bug. Looking around, he noticed the fireflies.

No way! This are never got any fireflies! He immediately jumped up to try and catch one. If he showed the guys when they woke up, they would be so jealous!

Anti-Binky directed the flies to the forest, away from the campsite. He silently followed from the tree tops, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

It came when Timmy finally clasped his hands around a fly.

The dark fairy jumped from the treetops at lightning speed and struck the boy at the back of his head.

Timmy immediately fell unconscious, landing on the floor.

Without wasting any time, Anti-Binky turned the boys arm around and injected the syringe into the child's palm.

The solution would have worked faster had he used a jugular vein, but this way it would seem less suspicious. The tiny hole left behind could easily pass of as a bee sting or a bug bite.

He removed the needle from the kid's hand once it was empty, using his magic to destroy it. "Goodnight, brat. Give my regards to Anti-Cosmo when you wake up."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh noez! What has Anti-Binky done?<strong>

**Review Please!**


	14. Noticing

**Dun dun dun dun dun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fairly OddParents or other relating characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen: Noticing<p>

Timmy held his head as the bus lurched forward, over another bump.

"Car sick, Timmy?" Sanjay asked, climbing over his own seat to hang on the ledge of the one if front of him.

"I guess so. My head has been pounding since last night." He rubbed his temples, trying to relieve the pain. Maybe they shouldn't have done all those crazy things over the past three days. It was really starting to take its toll.

"It's the lake water!" AJ piped in. "I told you it was radioactive, but did you listen to me? No!"

"AJ, I'm sure it wasn't the lake. You swam in it, and you're fine."

The genius frowned, a little upset at having been proven wrong.

* * *

><p>"Now, as soon as you step out of that bus, you will become men." Crocker said this, almost tearing up. He remembered the day he walked out after spending three days in the wilderness.<p>

The kids all ran out of the bus, enjoying their newfound status.

As soon as the last kid was off, Crocker jumped out, slamming the doors behind him. "It's a trap! You fell for it!" He pointed to each of the children, laughing mockingly at them. "Now your lives will head downhill from here. Your grades will slip as you realize middle school, high school, and college are more difficult. You'll struggle through a minimum wage job just to make ends meet, but you'll still end up living in your parent's basement. Then the day will come when you finally get your degree and get a real job, but all your coworkers will call you a failure and look down on you! Soon, you'll realize your life devoted to school has robbed you of all, if any, social skills you once possessed. Girls will grimace at the mention of your name. You'll die old and alone with only the mice living under your mattress to mourn your death!"

There was complete silence from the crowd of students as they watched their teacher make a scene.

"You guys just want to head to my house?" AJ asked his friends, completely ignoring his insane teacher. He had already graduated from college, he was set and successful! Elementary school was just something he did on the side for social interaction.

"Sure!" Chester said, always excited to go to his much wealthier friend's house. They had great food there!

Timmy waved them on. "I'm going to pass; I just want to get some sleep."

"Bye, Timmy." They all said as they walked in the direction of AJ's house.

* * *

><p>"How was the trip? Did you have fun?" Anti-Cosmo asked, taking the boy's pack from him. He better give this to Anti-Wanda later. All the clothes would need washing, and it smelled like something was rotting inside. Knowing Timothy, something probably was. On second thought, he tossed the bag into the kitchen's waste chute.<p>

"Yeah. Loads. As soon as we got Crocker out of our hair, we were able to do some real manly stuff. We went hiking, we slept outside, and we hunted for our own food!"

Wait. Hunted? The child was ten. "How did you hunt?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly hunting." Timmy admitted. "We just ransacked the mess hall for the teachers' stash of food. It was close enough to finding food in the wild."

"Speaking of food, would you like something to eat?" The boy had to be starving. Anti-Cosmo was no fool; he knew exactly what went in camp food.

"No, I want to go to sleep. I think I'm coming down with something." His head was still killing him. With enough luck, and some sleep, he would feel better in the morning. It had been a long weekend.

Anti-Cosmo placed his hand on hid godson's forehead. It was a little warm for a human. "You head upstairs. I'll tell Anti-Wanda not to disturb you."

* * *

><p>As expected, Timmy was full on sick the next day. He was vomiting and had a high fever.<p>

Anti-Cosmo figured it was food poisoning from the camp. It would pass over the next day, but as the next day arrived, Timmy did not get better, he only got worse. The days after that didn't look any better.

The child's face had paled out, he was always sweating, and the worst part was that he was not always there. It seemed like his godson was drifting in and out of consciousness most of the time.

After the third day, Anti-Cosmo called in Dr. Anti-Rip Studwell.

The doctor, who was all business and no jokes, unlike his counterpart, examined Timmy. He wasn't quite sure if Anti-Cosmo should have called him. He was an anti-fairy doctor, not a human doctor. "You know, I think a human doctor would be better. Anti-Fairies and humans don't even share the same anatomy."

"I cannot send him to the human world. There is no one I would trust more than you, my friend." Anti-Cosmo had a lot of faith in Anti-Rip Studwell. He was the best doctor in Anti-Fairy World and his own personal physician. The anti-fairy was a miracle worker.

It was nice to see his leader had a lot of faith in him, but it didn't change the fact he had never worked on a human before. "I'll run some tests. Maybe I can pick something up."

* * *

><p>When Anti-Cosmo did not show up that day for work, Anti-Binky knew he had succeeded.<p>

That brat would soon fall apart, devastating Anti-Cosmo.

The view of Anti-Fairy seemed breathtaking now.

He gazed out of his window with a knowing smirk.

Just a few more days and all of this would be his.

Then, they would attack! Fairy World wouldn't stand a chance.

The pansy fairies would never see it coming! By the time they realized what was happening, he would have already taken Jorgen down. Once that huge lug was gone, the rest of the takeover would be a walk in the park.

How far along was that brat? Were his internal organs failing yet? Had he lost the ability to digest food yet? Had his brain melted into a puddle of pinkish-gray goo?

For a second, he almost felt bad for the godchild. Almost. Sacrifices had to be made; the kid's death was the first step for anti-fairy domination. They would get all the godkids and all the power that came with granting wishes.

It was nothing against Timmy. It was just the boy held the unfortunate position as Anti-Cosmo's godchild. Poor kid. But it would all be worth it.

When he became supreme anti-fairy, he would have control of the rules. What should he do first? Forbid the existence of fairies? No, that would be a waste. He could always enslave them, forcing them into a life of hard labor.

There was so much to think about! When should he launch his attack? Maybe he could launch the coup de tat and attack Fairy World on the day of the kid's funeral. Anti-Cosmo and the fairies would have their guard down.

So many decisions to make, so little time!

* * *

><p>"I think I've found the problem." Anti-Rip Studwell handed the medical chart to Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda, whom had been waiting outside. "I don't think you're going to like the results."<p>

"What's with all them fancy num'er thingys'?" Anti-Wanda asked, unable to decipher the chart.

Anti-Cosmo felt his anger rising at an alarming rate. "It's the chemical structure and components of Timothy's blood." He pointed to one of the line graphs. "This is not consistent with human hemoglobin. This chemical structure is the same as Smoof."

"Yes, I'm afraid he has Smoof poisoning." The doctor could not believe it either. Smoof had been outlawed and all remaining samples collected a few millennia ago, there was no way any anti-fairy could have access to it, let alone a human child. How had he even come in contact with Smoof? There were trace amounts of it on earth, but not enough to give the child a case of poisoning this bad. Even if that had been the case, he would have most likely inhaled it, causing it to be found in his respiratory system, not in his blood stream. "This is the work of someone; no way could he have naturally encountered such a high amount of Smoof."

There was only one place in anti-fairy would where Smoof was stored in high quantities. The military research center. There was only one anti-fairy with clearance to take as much as he wanted.

Anti-Binky.

Anti-Cosmo knew that damned anti-fairy was daft, but this was ridiculous. How stupid did you have to be to pull this off? Who else would he accuse?

He would deal with that traitor later, there was something more important. "We need to get Timothy to the hospital right away before the damage is irreversible."

"We can't do that. It's pretty obvious who did this." Even Anti-Rip Studwell knew it was Anti-Binky. Everyone knew he held a grudge against Anti-Cosmo for taking his chance at being supreme anti-fairy. "If we put him in Anti-Fairy World Hospital, Anti-binky may come. I can't deny him entry to the hospital, nor am I strong enough to stop him. He may just overpower all the guards to finish Timothy off."

Anti-Cosmo bit his lower lip. The doctor was right. What could he do? He didn't have the proper equipment in his castle for a procedure this big, nor could he bring them here.

"You know, there is one place we can send him where Anti-Binky can't get to him."

"No! I would never trust those nincompoops with my godson." Anti-Cosmo was horrified at the thought.

"What choice do you have?"

* * *

><p>Jorgen still couldn't believe it.<p>

The anti-fairies had no choice but to ask the fairies for Timothy's safe harbor in Fairy World, just until he was better.

This was so humiliating on Anti-Cosmo's part. He couldn't take care of his godson in his own world; he had to send him to his enemy's territory. How embarrassing.

Anti-Rip Studwell had shown everything to Jorgen, but the fairy was difficult to reason with. He wasn't taking any of this seriously! He kept laughing at them, saying 'You puny evil fairies need our help?'

"Jorgen!" Anti-Cosmo snapped. Timothy was getting sicker by the second; he didn't have this kind of time to waste. "So help me, if you don't agree I will tell everyone what really happened to your first godchild!"

"No!" Jorgen stopped his laughter immediately. What happened then was quickly swept under the rug, never to be brought back. "Anything but that!"

Now he had the upper hand. Sometimes, it was good to be the bad guy. "Then I assume you will grant us permission to use Fairy World Hospital to treat Timothy, correct?"

"Okay, anything you want, just don't tell anyone." Jorgen was desperate; he would be ruined if his secret got out!

"Perfect. Now, I want this to remain private. No fairies or anti-fairies are to discover Timothy's whereabouts, nor are they to learn of this agreement. Also, I do not want your incompetent doctors laying a finger on my godson. All medical procedures will be administered by Anti-Rip Studwell here. Lastly, you will speak of this to no one, not even anti-fairy council members. Understand?"

"Yeah, I got it."

* * *

><p>A private room was quickly set up for Timmy in the hospital.<p>

Naturally, Rip Studwell and a few of the top nurses had to be informed of the situation. Someone needed to be watching Timmy at all times to make sure his situation did not worsen.

The poison removal was set for two days later. It would take a while to gather the proper tools needed. Smoof poisoning had been taken off the procedures list when all the Smoof had been gathered, the remaining equipment distributed or taken apart to build new hospital gear.

Anti-Wanda had sent Foop to her sister so she could take care of her godson. She spent a lot of time in his room, catering to his needs, which were decreasing by the day as he lost function of his body.

Anti-Cosmo tried to spend as much time with Timothy as possible, but he couldn't be gone for too long. He didn't want anyone to suspect anything with his constant absences from Anti-Fairy World.

* * *

><p>Anti-Binky had his feet up on his desk, asleep in his chair. Work was slow today, so he figured he might as well.<p>

His door slammed open, waking him up with a jump, causing him to fall out of his chair. "Anti-Cosmo!" He picked himself up. "I haven't seen much of you lately. How have you been?"

"Work's been tiring, but that's not why I'm here." Anti-Cosmo had his arms crossed over his chest. "I want your letter of resignation on my desk first thing tomorrow."

"What?" Where did this come from?

"Did I stutter? I'm forcing to quit. You can do it with honor, claiming you wish to retire, or I can make it a public menace on your behalf. The choice is yours."

"Anti-Cosmo, perhaps we can discuss this?" This wasn't supposed to happen.

"I do not have time; there is somewhere I need to be. Tomorrow morning. No later. Goodbye." The supreme anti-fairy left, ignoring Anti-Binky's pleas to return.

Anti-Binky stared at the spot where Anti-Cosmo had been. No one made a fool out of him! Anti-Cosmo must have figured out it was him whom has sickened the godchild.

He grabbed the phone off his desk, phoning the secretary.

"Hello, Anti-Binky, how may I help you?" The anti-fairy asked through the phone.

"Is Anti-Cosmo in?" If Anti-Cosmo thought he was an idiot, he'd prove him wrong!

"No, not today."

"Oh, that's a shame. I needed to discuss something important with him. Can you tell me what's on his schedule today so I can contact him later?"

There the sound of paper shuffling. "Right now he has a meeting in Fairy World, later he-"

"That's good enough, thank you." He hung up the phone.

Fairy World? Is that where he was hiding the boy? Did he think he could cover it up with one of those political 'chats'?

He had to finish off the boy to make his plan work. If he was going to slip into Fairy World, there would have to be some kind of a commotion happening or else he would get caught.

Anti-Binky picked up his phone once more, dialing a different number this time. "Hello? Fairy News Network? Have I got a lead for you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Early update! Only because I love you guys!<strong>

**Uh-Oh it looks like Anti-Binky is much smarter than Anti-Cosmo gave him credit for.**

**I hope you'll join me again next chapter!**

**Review Please!** **Please, really?**


	15. The Right Thing To Do

**The final chapter is always my favorite.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fairly OddParents or other relating characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen: The Right Thing To Do<p>

Timmy opened his eyes slowly, having been awoken by a loud sound. What was it? It sounded like people were shouting. He would have gone out to investigate, but he felt too tired to do so.

His door opened, revealing two bickering fairy babies.

"Poof, poof, poof!"

"Who cares, this is a private room, you're not allowed in here!" Foop continued to try and hit the fairy baby.

"Poof poof!" Poof shouted back. It was true, he knew it, Timmy liked him more. He didn't want to see Foop.

"He never said that. Get out!"

"Guys!" Timmy propped himself up on the hospital bed, grabbing a baby and securing one under each arm. "Don't argue over that. You can both stay here, but you can't fight. Okay?" He took heavy breaths as he spoke.

The babies glared at each other, but complied. Their parents had told them Timmy needed quit and rest, claiming that too much noise was bad for him.

Had Timmy been in better shape, he might have wondered how Poof had gotten into the room, or where Cosmo and Wanda were. He would have tried to break out of the hospital (ever since his almost Twerpectomy he rather disliked the place). He instead leaned back and fell asleep once more.

* * *

><p>Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Rip Studwell quickly ducked into the hospital, staying clear of the reporters and camera flashes.<p>

"Anti-Cosmo, is it true Timmy is dead?"

"Is it true you beat him unconscious?"

"Is it true he's in for malnutrition?"

"How did they find out Timothy was here?" Anti-Cosmo asked, closing the door behind him. "And where did they get those crazy ideas?" He would never hurt Timothy, let alone beat him. Did they automatically assume he would hurt the child because he was an anti-fairy?

"I have no idea, but I swear, it was not me." The doctor would never tell. He had patient-doctor confidentiality to stick to, it couldn't have been him.

"Don't worry, my friend. I trust you."

"Well I don't!"

The two anti-fairies turned around to see their patient's former godparetns.

"I don't trust that doctor one bit!" Wanda pointed at Anti-Rip Studwell. No way would she ever let an anti-fairy doctor lay an untrained finger on her godson.

"Oh yes, because I'm sure that oaf of my counterpart is more qualified than I am!" How dare she! His counterpart was an idiot, only concerned with his image. "You know, I hear this hospital has the highest fatality rate. I wonder why?" Anti-Rip Studwell mocked.

"And I hear you're the reason Timmy had to come here!" Cosmo shouted back. He may have been an idiot, but when it came to his godson, he wisened up considerably. It was his fault they lost Timmy; he couldn't just stand by after hearing all those reports on the news. "Timmy never had to go to the hospital because of us!"

"Timmy almost died in a hospital because of you!" Anti-Cosmo knew of the time they left Timmy in Vicki's hands at a hospital. The child had told him in one of his many sugar rushes.

"Well Timmy's about to die because of you!"

"Unlike you, I'm actually doing everything in my power to make sure he doesn't!"

"Stop!" Anti-Rip Studwell shouted, ending the arguing. "We have more important things to tend to. Say what you want, you're not seeing or getting anywhere near Timothy! Now get out!" These fairies were starting to annoy him. He could see why Anti-Cosmo disliked them.

"This is the Fairy World Hospital, you can't kick us out." Wanda pointed out.

"Maybe, but then again, we don't have to sit here and listen to your nonsense." Anti-Cosmo drifted right past the two colorful creatures with his doctor close behind. The nerve, as if what they wanted made a difference.

* * *

><p>Amidst the confusion outside, Anti-Binky remained hidden. He had thrown a colorful blanket over his head, helping him blend in with the crowd that had gathered outside the hospital. Slowly, very slowly, he drifted to the unguarded window.<p>

He smirked; Anti-Cosmo should have taken more precaution. Any idiot could break into the Fairy Word hospital. He jumped in, shutting the window behind him and throwing off the blanket.

The private rooms were most likely upstairs. Getting there would be a piece of cake.

* * *

><p>"Foop, Poof, what are you doing here?" Anti-Cosmo asked in surprise as soon as he entered Timothy's room. There were nurses on watch, no one should have been allowed in his godson's room.<p>

"I came to visit Timothy, and this abomination came in spouting garbage." Foop pointed an accusing finger at his colorful counterpart.

"Poof poof!" It was the other way around. Foop was so full of himself.

"Regardless, go find your mother. You can't be here right now." Anti-Rip Studwell ushered Poof out of the room, gently shutting the door once he was out.

Anti-Cosmo picked up his own son, holding him in his lap while he sat next to Timothy. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap."

He ran a hand through Timmy's hair, trying to comfort him. There wasn't much he could do; Smoof poisoning was a painful thing. They used to use it to torture war prisoners. It always worked like charm. The poor captives would be spilling secrets left and right after such a small injection.

"Well, all the machines should be ready by tomorrow. Don't you worry a thing." Anti-Rip Studwell checked over the boy once more, making sure nothing had happened while he was gone.

"Tomorrow? I can't wait." Timmy feigned enthusiasm. It would be such a relief to have all this pain gone.

* * *

><p>Anti-Binky quickly knocked out yet another nurse, slamming her head into the wall. They were all over the place! It was quite annoying.<p>

How was he supposed to sneak about if he was stopped at every hallway by a nurse? Not wanting to do any explaining, he simply took the violet method out.

It didn't really bother him, it was even enjoyable. Like a little warm-up for what he would do to Anti-Cosmo tonight.

That pansy fairy had been sleeping here in the hospital, making sure nothing happened to his brat. He was able to force it out of one of the nurses working on the case. Apparently he slept in a chair next the boy's bed so he could be there in case the child needed anything late in the night.

Anti-Wanda had gone back to Anti-Fairy World to clear up any suspicion. When people asked for her husband, she told them he was busy with work. It wasn't a big surprise or anything. As supreme anti-fairy, work was usually a number one priority. It would only be suspicious if Anti-Wanda had disappeared too.

Good thing he was so suave, or he would have never been able to get that information out of Anti-Cosmo's secretary.

Night was almost here. Soon, the paparazzi would have to clear the front and visitors would be escorted out. Anti-Cosmo would be left alone.

Then, he would strike.

* * *

><p>"All right, get outta here!" The security guards began pushing the news reporters back. "Go home guys, call it a day!"<p>

"Aww come on Bernard, you can give me special access, can't you?" A reporter shouted.

"Not today, go home guys."

Disappointed, the fairy, and few anti-fairy, reporters began scattering. No point in staying if they knew they weren't going to get anything.

* * *

><p>From the air vents inside the hospital, Anti-Binky watched them scatter.<p>

It was a shame they couldn't stay, it would have been nice to have Anti-Cosmo's defeat aired all over the magical realm. Looks like hell just have to settle for satisfaction of crushing that wimp's neck by himself.

Anti-Binky pulled himself forward, crawling through the vents. He should be able to get to the brat's room from here.

As soon as the visitors were escorted out, the security guards would lock up and call it a night. He would be able to fight Anti-Cosmo once more, only this time he would win.

He could see it now. Anti-Cosmo's death would be a big deal. The funeral would be grand. Naturally, as second in command; he would say a few words about the deceased. Lots of magical creatures would show up. It would be broadcast all over T.V on almost every channel.

Then, once the whole charade was over, he would take over. First thing, he would destroy this miserable place.

The colors were so nauseating, he would be glad to be rid of them.

* * *

><p>Anti-Cosmo set his sleeping son down next to Timothy on the bed. He should have sent the baby home with his mother; the hospital was no place for such a small child. The place was crawling with the germs.<p>

He settled down in his own chair off to the side. The morphine kept Timothy's pain down, allowing him to sleep. He should probably get some rest himself, tomorrow was going to be a big day.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in his dreams Anti-Cosmo was hearing the clanging of metal. Like someone was slamming all their weight against a wall. There were horrible screeching noises followed by shouts. Then he felt it, like someone had knocked him into a wall.<p>

Then he was awake, in a heap on the ground. This was no dream.

"Nice to see you finally awake." Anti-Binky stood above him menacingly. "We have some business to settle."

"Anti-Binky? What the blazes are you doing here at such an hour?" Still half-asleep it hadn't quite registered to Anti-Cosmo that the anti-fairy was the one who had knocked him into the wall.

"Well, you said you wanted me to resign, and I thought about it. Then I realized, you should resign. I'd make a better leader."

"You came to Fairy World, knowing you could have been attacked, to discuss this? Go home; I'm not changing my mind. I know that this is entirely your fault. I won't forgive you." Although, in a way, he had forgiven him by sparing the other anti-fairy the humiliation of public disgrace.

"You know?" Anti-Binky mocked. "Good, then I won't have to explain this." He threw his fist fast, striking Anti-Cosmo once more. "I'm going to kill you tonight and no one will stop me."

Anti-Cosmo stood up quickly, whipping out his wand. If it's a fight he wanted, it was a fight he would get. He would make the fool pay for what he did to his godson.

Anti-Binky smirked. Looks like the pansy had some fight in him after all.

Anti-Cosmo scattered dust into the air, circling the both of them. When it cleared, they were standing in the hospital's courtyard. He didn't want to fight in the same room, they might risk hitting Timothy.

"Alright Anti-Cosmo, show me what you've got." Anti-Binky charged, aiming for the kill.

Anti-Cosmo quickly dodged to the side, avoiding a hit to the chest. Anti-Binky meant business. Knowing the brute's strength he would have to avoid any physical attacks. The damage could be irreversible. He fired a blast of raw magic from his wand. He may not have been insanely strong, but it took intelligence to use magic. Anti-Binky had no chance at using counter spells.

* * *

><p>Timmy had woken up when Anti-Binky had first come into the room. What was with that guy and dropping in at the most inconvenient times possible? Must have been some kind of weird hobby.<p>

Foop floated upward, looking for his father. "They're gone."

"Gone? Gone where?" Timmy asked him.

The baby drifted to the window. "In the courtyard, They're fighting."

"What?" Timmy threw the sheets off and pulled himself out of the gurney. Using the nearby furniture as leverage, he pulled himself to the window.

Fighting was an understatement. They were moving so fast, he could barely see what was going on. Magic was being fired left and right, while the ground was coming apart as a result of the punches being thrown.

Timmy watched as Anti-Binky managed to land a hit on Anti-Cosmo, sending him crashing through the wing of the hospital.

"Come on Anti-Cosmo. Is that all you've got? My grandmother could do better!" Anti-Binky chased after him to continue his attack.

Timmy had to get down there. Anti-Cosmo wouldn't stand a chance against attacks that strong! But what could he do when he got there? He was in no condition to fight. Even if he was, he would be no match for Anti-Binky.

There had to be something he could use.

He looked about the room frantically. Maybe there would be some sedative lying around he could use against the crazed anti-fairy.

On the medical table across his bed sat some test tubes with his blood along with some other medical supplies.

There was Smoof in his blood! He could use that to his advantage!

"Foop, can you get to Anti-Fairy World from here?" Timmy asked the floating baby.

"Yes, why?"

"I need you to there and find Anti-Rip Studwell. Bring him here, tell him Anti-Cosmo's in trouble." After all the blows his godfather had taken, he would definitely need a doctor.

"Okay." The magical child waved his bottle, teleporting out of the room.

* * *

><p>Anti-Binky picked his nemesis up and threw him across the room. "Are you having fun, my friend? Because I'm just getting started!"<p>

From the other end of the room, Anti-Cosmo stood up weakly. He was in great pain. He could feel the broken ribs in his chest, not to mention all the internal bleeding that was probably happening. He couldn't give up; this guy was going to kill his godson! "Don't be so cocky!" He fired his wand at the mirror beside him.

The raw energy bounced off the metallic surface, heading straight for Anti-Binky. The opposing anti-fairy never thought the magic would bounce off. He was unprepared when the blast struck him in the side, burning his clothes and some of his flesh.

"Still trying to use brains, I see." Anti-Binky grabbed his side while standing. "It won't save you this time around."

"Or so you'd think." Anti-Cosmo fired another blast, striking Anti-Binky's crown.

Anti-Binky jumped into the air. He turned around, falling head first. At the last second he held his fist out, striking the ground.

Tremors filled the room, shaking all the equipment in sight. The ceiling began falling piece by piece.

The two anti-fairies quickly fled the room.

In their rush to get out, Anti-Binky grabbed Anti-Cosmo and threw him into the room once more. "It's been a blast Anti-Cosmo, but you're running out of power. Let's see you save yourself."

The building came down on the anti-fairy trapping him inside.

"Well, my friend, it's been a pleasure knowing you. Don't worry though; I'll say something sweet at your funeral." He let out a barking laugh. This was what he lived for. The rush of fighting, the pleasure of winning, and the power that would come with each person he defeated. There was nothing quite like watching the life drain from your enemy's eyes.

A heap of rubble blasted from the pile, revealing a panting Anti-Cosmo. "I'm not quite finished yet."

"Oh yes? Tell me, what can you do in your state?"

Anti-Cosmo couldn't do anything. His magic was running low and so was his blood supply. He was pretty certain his left arm was broken and his vision was swimming. In his disoriented state, he saw Timmy leaning out of a window. Looks like he was losing his bearings already.

* * *

><p>Timmy waited for the perfect moment, when Anti-Binky was floating directly underneath his window. Then, he jumped.<p>

Anti-Binky suddenly felt something land on him and stab into his neck. Looking on his shoulder, he saw the brat holding a syringe.

"Hi there!" Timmy said as he finished injecting his contaminated blood into the anti-fairy.

"What?" Anti-Binky could not believe it! Smoof reacted much faster in magical creatures; he could already feel his body entering a state of paralysis. His body froze as he fell to the ground, unable to even keep himself afloat. From his peripheral vision, he saw Anti-Cosmo approaching.

"Normally, I would have allowed you to suffer for what you've done, but I don't ever want to see your face again." Anti-Cosmo held his hand out, allowing his fingers to sharpen into claws, just a little defense mechanism found in most anti-fairies. "Isn't it funny how the tables have turned?" With his broken arm, he painfully reached out and pulled Anti-Binky up off the ground.

Anti-Binky watched in horror as Anti-Cosmo ran his hand through his chest. He felt his hand tighten around something.

With one swift movement, Anti-Cosmo tore out Anti-Binky's fagiggly gland, the life sustaining organ of all fairies.

Anti-Binky's eyes went dark, his body went motionless.

He was dead.

Anti-Cosmo dropped the corpse and rubbed his brow, happy the whole mess was over. He looked over to his godson, who was now lying on the ground. "Timothy, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Saving your butt!" The boy laughed. "You're welcome, by the way!"

Anti-Cosmo carefully picked up the child and ruffled his hair, happy to see the boy in good spirits. "Let's get you back inside."

* * *

><p>Anti-Cosmo sat outside of the hospital room, his wounds dressed and his face washed of blood. Of course, no amount of washing could make the bruises and scrapes go away.<p>

The machines were ready and his godson was inside, finally getting the treatment he so desperately needed.

Anti-Rip Studwell had laughed so hard when he arrived on the scene last night with Foop. He never thought he would see Anti-Cosmo fighting again; it was rather amusing on his behalf.

He quickly wrapped the two up, treating their wounds and disposing of Anti-Binky's body. He had it sent back to Anti-Fairy World where it would be prepared for burial.

Now, Anti-Cosmo waited outside, as even he was not allowed inside the room during the treatment process.

More importantly, he waited outside because he had called a certain two fairies to meet him.

Said fairies approached him, a little wary.

Wanda was shocked to see his condition. He looked pretty beat up. He was fine yesterday! What had happened? "We're here. What did you want?"

Anti-Cosmo toughened up his exterior. "I want you to take Timothy."

"What? Is this a joke? It's not very funny." Cosmo folded his arms over his chest. Had his counterpart called them over to pull their legs?

"I'm serious. A godchild is too much trouble. I don't want him anymore, he's all yours."

The two fairies looked at each other. Was he serious?

Anti-Cosmo watched their confused looks. He couldn't tell them the real reason he wanted them to take Timothy.

This whole mess had started with his feud with Anti-Binky, yet Timothy had still gotten dragged in it. It was all his fault Timothy was in such terrible condition. Even though he hated the idea of Timothy being with these two numskulls, it was still better than being with him.

He had been sending Timothy to school alone every day, something he had yelled at them for, but before all that, Timothy had still refused to make a wish. He knew it had been too good to be true.

The boy had adjusted to life so well; he had never even seen him cry about missing his biological parents or godparents. The child must have been keeping it bottled up inside.

It would be better to send him back with Cosmo and Wanda. He was safer in Fairy World.

It was the right thing to do.

"You can go see Timothy when the treatments done and tell him yourself. I'll say my goodbye later."

* * *

><p>"Cosmo? Wanda? No way!" Timmy jumped up at the sight of them. He gave each of them a bone-crushing hug. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"We came to see you, Sport." Wanda was so glad to see Timmy alive. Anti-Cosmo had refused to tell her what happened. He told her to be happy that it was over.

"We have good news for you." Cosmo circled him.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"You're coming home with us!" Wanda hugged him again. She was going to have her baby back!

Timmy's smile fell. "What?"

Cosmo was slightly shocked to see the boy not jumping up and down for joy. What had happened? "Anti-Cosmo is giving you back to us. You'll get to stay here in Fairy World!"

"Sport, what's wrong?" Wanda rubbed his back. Maybe he just wasn't feeling well. Smoof treatment did have its side-effects.

"Well, I'd love to visit and see you guys, but I can't go back with you. Not permanently."

"What? Why not?" Cosmo asked.

"After spending so much time in Anti-Fairy World with all the anti-fairies, I realized that they're just like you guys. You guys used to tell me they were horrible vicious creatures, and granted they have done evil things, but I can't leave. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda need me. This whole fight between anti-fairies and fairies is over who gets the godchildren. If I left, nothing would get better, it would probably only get worse. They need me. I have to stay."

Wanda did not want to let Timmy, but she couldn't force him if he didn't want to. That would be no better than what Anti-Cosmo had done on the day of the Olympics. "Sport…are you sure?"

"Positive." By staying with Anti-Cosmo, he would be living proof that the anti-fairies were capable of raising godchildren.

Sure, he had gotten into a nasty little mess, but Anti-Cosmo pulled through to save him.

It would take a while, but eventually. He'd get it done.

He'd see to it that both the Anti-Fairies and Fairies each had their very own godchild.

* * *

><p>Anti-Cosmo paid the hospital for his and Timothy's treatment (and the repair costs from last night's battle).<p>

It would be best if he left without a goodbye, he didn't want to lose his resolve to leave Timothy. He loved the child, that's why he was doing this. It was for the best. Nothing good would ever come out of forcing Timothy to grow up in a dark world.

"Geronimo!" A voice shouted from above.

Anti-Cosmo looked up and quickly pulled out his wand, catching the falling child. "Timothy! Has all that morphine gone to your head? You jumped out of the third story window!" Was the child trying to give him a heart attack?

Timmy laughed as he was set on the ground safely. "I knew you'd catch me." He jumped up, pulling Anti-Cosmo into a hug.

Anti-Cosmo was taken aback a bit. The boy had never embraced him. He returned the embrace, happy to see Timothy doing alright.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye! Why?" Timmy demanded, wanting to know why Anti-Cosmo would abandon him after trying to so hard to get him.

"Well, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Too bad. I'm not going with Cosmo and Wanda; you're still stuck with me!" Timmy answered happily. Laughing at his own little joke.

"What? I thought you wanted to go back."

"Did I ever say that?" Well, maybe in the beginning, but Anti-Fairy World was nice once you got accustomed to it.

Anti-Cosmo thought it was because the child already knew the answer to that request. He never asked because he really wanted to stay? "Timothy, aren't you angry with me? You've never made a wish, I can't even spend that much time with you, and it's my fault Anti-Binky came after you. Don't you think you're better off with them?"

"Is that what you've been worried about?" Timmy couldn't believe it. "I didn't make a wish because you gave me everything I needed. I didn't have to worry about terrifying baby sitters; I didn't have to deal with food that could eat me, and a baby is no problem. I've taken care of Poof before."

Anti-Cosmo was happy to see the child wanted to stay with him, but he couldn't allow it. "Go inside Timothy; don't keep Cosmo and Wanda waiting."

"I'm not going with them. They already left." He had planned this out. Good thing it was working.

Sighing, Anti-Cosmo smiled. His resolve faded. "Well, looks like I am stuck taking care of a brat, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are. And!" Timmy jumped up. "I have a wish!"

"Pray tell, what is it?"

"I wish we were home!"

Laughing, Anti-Como hugged the boy, sending the both of them home to Anti-Fairy World.

It was so nice to have a godchild.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, that was cute…<strong>

**I think Timmy would have stayed with Anti-Cosmo in these situations. He's a sweet kid. **

**So, it's been a lot of fun and I hope you guys have enjoyed it. I loved writing this fic. As you can tell by all of my other fics, I enjoy writing about parent-child relationships. **

**I'm not sure when my next FOP fic will be, as I have many in queue to publish, but I'll see where the wind takes me. **

**A wonderful thank you to all of you who reviewed! I would have never been able to do it without your support and love.**

**I want to give a final thank you to Deviant Artist 'MasterFranny', who inspired me to write this fic with her amazing art. You guys should check it out too; it just might inspire you as it did with me. **

**Keep on drawing my friend; you'll always be my favorite artist.**

**So, as always, thank you for sticking with me till the end. It's been a real blast. **

**There won't be a sequel (I learned my lesson with my DP fic), but I hope to see some of you in the next fic I'll publish (It'll be Invader Zim).**

**Review Please! Just one last time…**


End file.
